A Whole Other Life in My Eyes
by rllance
Summary: Something happens on the Day of Bella and Edward's wedding that changes everything and makes Bella question her choices.
1. Wedding Day Unglued

**A/N: Okay Ladies and Gents this is my new/old story I have been working on for several months now. I hope you enjoy it...Thank you Evieden for inspiring it. Thanks to Shadowlynx for reading it first...Thank you Mist for being the world's best Beta:) And Miss Kitty your banners are AMAZING**

Jacob paced in wolf form on the edge of the Cullen property. He had told everyone that he was just doing it to make sure his dad was well protected but that was not the truth. He was really hoping for one last glimpse of his Bells because after today she wouldn't be his Bells anymore, she would be a dead soulless creature who feasted on the blood of others in order to exist. She was going to leave Charlie, Renee, and everyone else in her life behind in order to live forever with the Cullens. Jacob could feel his heart contracting against the pain. He just wished he could have made her see that one lifetime with him, Charlie, Renee, and Billy could be enough, but alas, it was not to be, with a sigh Jake started his loop all over again.

Bella was standing in front of the full-length mirror in Alice's room as Alice fussed over the dress again. Bella really did love the dress but that was just about all she loved about this wedding. The rest was all Alice; the shoes, the setting, the decorations, the cake, and most of all, the yard full of unsuspecting humans who would be mixing with vampires, all Alice. She didn't want this; she did not want to be married at 18. She did not want to die.

Shaking her head Bella brought herself out of her thoughts. Where had that come from all she ever wanted was to be with Edward forever so why the second thoughts now, besides it was too late to change her mind now. If she did, everyone she loved could die. Edward, Alice, the rest of the Cullen's, Charlie, Jacob, and the pack could all die and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. When she became a vampire, no one would ever hurt the ones she loved. Everybody would be safe, she thought as she sighed. Bella managed to get away from Alice's hands long enough to look out the window at the ceremony site that was about to become a circus and out behind the tree line on the edge of the Cullen's property she saw a glimpse of russet fur and she knew that meant one thing. Jacob had returned; he had come home. Bella put her hand against the glass.

"Jacob," she whispered. As if he heard her, the russet wolf looked up towards the window and locked eyes with her and once again, Bella saw what she had on the mountain that day, but she saw so much more than she had then and she knew her life would be forever changed after today.

Jacob saw Bella looking out the window and he looked up at her and his whole world shifted. The only thing that mattered at that point was Bella, not that this anything different than before the shift was tiny and it was more on her part than his. She let him in, really let him in, but would it change anything, could it change anything? Jacob wasn't sure, but there was only one way to find out as Jacob took off for home to get showered and changed before going back to the Cullen's to see Bella.

Bella sighed as Alice pulled her away from the window.

"Come on Bella we have to get you out of this dress and in the shower. You have a half an hour in there and then we have two hours for your hair and makeup."

"Alice," Bella grumbled as she was stripped, pushed towards the shower in record time. When all she really wanted to do, put her jeans and chucks on, and run, not stopping until she reached that little red house on La Push. She stripped the rest of the way and turned on the shower making it as hot as she could stand before stepping into it. In a few weeks, it wouldn't matter how hot it was, she would be forever cold, but for now she enjoyed the heat because it reminded her of Jacob and all those times he engulfed her with his heat. What she would not give for just one more bone-crushing Jacob Black hug to last her through all eternity, but instead she will forever be stuck in Edward's cold embrace forever. She had left herself with no other option, no other choice, she could not allow the Volturi to come back to Forks and find her unchanged and everyone who she loved would be in danger. Sighing Bella turned off the shower and stepped out. She put on the scrap of silk Alice called underwear and the silk robe and headed back into Alice's room.

While Bella was in the shower Alice busied herself getting everything ready. She set out the array of make-up and plugged in the curling iron. Just as Bella opened the bathroom door Alice got a vision.

"Alice, what is it, what did you see," Bella asked as she rushed to Alice's side.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about on your wedding day Bella. Now why don't you sit here for a few minutes while I go make sure everything is going according to my plan, besides I left the hairdryer in Rose's room? Don't move from this spot. It wouldn't do for Edward to see you before the ceremony."

Bella watched Alice leave and she knew something was up and there was no way she was just going to sit by and let them discuss something that involved her without her anymore. She was about to give up everything to be part of this family and they were going to treat her like it, starting now. Bella waited until she was sure that Alice had taken off towards Edward's room and she ran as fast as she dared, grateful she was in bare feet. She got to the door just in time to hear.

"She deserves to know Edward. Let her make the choice of what to do with her own life," Rose said vehemently.

"She has already made her choice Rose, she chose me remember," Edward spit back at her.

"Edward, you know what will happen to him if she leaves don't you," Alice implored.

"So, he stays a wolf forever or he dies, it won't matter to her once she is changed."

Bella had heard enough. "What are you guys talking about? Is it about Jacob?" She asked hoping she had misunderstood Edward's cruel words.

"Bella, love, I am not supposed to see you yet," Edward said as he rushed to her side with vampire speed. "Why don't you run along back to Jasper and Alice's room like a good girl?"

Bella shuddered at his condescending tone before turning to look him in the face. "I am not a child Edward," she said. "And I am not going anywhere until one of you tells me what is going on with Jacob," she paused and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Alice," she probed only to get a helpless look from the damn little pixie.

"Rose," she asked hopeful. Rose never wanted this life and she had made it her mission to remind her exactly she was giving up to be with Edward forever.

Before Bella realized what was happening she was ripped away from Edward's hold with break neck speed and she was in Emmett's big hulking arms and in Rose and Emmett's room. Emmett placed her ever so gently in the chair in front of Rose's dressing table and went to stand in front of the door with his arms crossed as Edward banged on the door. Both Rose and Alice were crouched in front of Bella; each holding her hands waiting for her to calm down before speaking to her. Jasper came out of the bathroom holding a glass of water. He pushed it into her shaking hands and stood close by sending her calm waves. She took several gulps from the water glass and a few calming breaths. After a few minutes Rose stood letting go of her hand and spoke.

"Bella, you have a difficult choice to make but you deserve all the facts before you make that choice. Something happened today and you need to know what it was and what will happen if you still choose to marry Edward or not. You need to think carefully before deciding as it affects everyone in your life one way or another." She paused a minute before speaking again. "You saw Jacob in wolf form beyond the tree line didn't you," she asked.

"Yes," Bella answered. "But I don't see what that has to do with my decision to marry Edward. I made my choice and I can't go back on it. There is too much at stake."

Rose pushed Alice out of the way and grabbed a hold of both of Bella's hands. "Tell me something Bella, and tell me the truth, if it wasn't for the threat of the Volturi hanging over all our heads, would you have agreed to marry Edward?"

"I honestly don't know Rose. I know I am tired of not being able to protect those I love from the evil that I seem to bring into their lives and the only way I can fix that is to be like you." Bella heard Alice sigh and looked up at her. Her friend had unshed tears in her eyes and Bella knew if she could cry she would be right now.

Rose broke her staring contest by pulling her attention back to her.

"Alice, we have to tell her all of it before Edward finds a way to get in here."

"But Rose, Edward is right, it will just make her feel guilty and after she is changed she won't even remember any of them anyway."

"Alice, you are supposed to be her best friend. What kind of shitty logic is that? She won't remember them so what does it matter if her father, her best friend, and his father die because she marries Edward. Maybe she should feel guilty because once the change happens and she is dead but she gets to go on and exist for all eternity, too bad Jacob, Billy, and Charlie won't have that option," Rose said as she began to pace around the room.

"What," Bella screamed. "What happens to Charlie, Billy, and Jacob?" And I swear Alice if you say one more time that it is not important or it won't matter once I have changed I will walk out of this house and never look back, do you understand me."

"Finally acquired some backbone where my brother and sister are concerned it is nice to see Bella," Rosalie stated simply.

Alice stood in the corner fretting between telling Bella about the imprint and having Edward mad at her for centuries or not telling her and have her leave them to their fate when Aro and Jane showed up a discover Bella was no longer with them. Her fear of Aro and Jane won out over the fear Edward's anger because she knew by the look on Bella's face that she was serious about leaving.

"Bella calm down and I will tell you what I know, because as you know your future gets hazy when it involves the wolves and I can't see Jacob's future really, so I am basing what happened to him on yours, Charlie's, and Billy's futures. Jacob's wolf imprinted on you today Bella, but I think in your heart you already knew that. Well when I saw that I went to Edward and he confirmed it, he heard Jacob thinking it, so of course I looked to see how it change your future and I saw two possibilities. One you leave here and live a long happy life with Jacob or you stay here, marry Edward and live with the regret for all eternity."

"What regret Alice?"

"The regret of losing Jacob, Billy, and Charlie."

"What happens to them Alice?"

"Jacob, I am not really sure, but my guess is the rejection of the imprint causes him to waste away from the look into Charlie's future. Billy as you can imagine grieves himself to death over the loss of his only son and for Charlie losing the three of you so close together is too much for him apparently."

"When," Bella manage to choke out around the tears caught in her throat.

"Jacob, within the next six months, Billy within the year, and Charlie within 2 years, I am sorry Bella I know they all mean a lot to you."

Bella didn't hear any of Alice's brand of sympathy after hearing what would happen to the three men she loved more than anyone else because of her stupid choices, the last thing she remembered hearing was the sound of a freight train in her ears and everything went black. Thanks to Rose's vampire speed and reflexes, she was caught before she hit the floor. Alice started fretting over her as soon as Rosalie laid her on the bed.

"Edward is going to murder me for causing her undue stress on her wedding day," Alice lamented as she flitted around the bed.

Rose went in the bathroom, got a cool cloth, and placed it on Bella's forehead.

"Alice, you don't have a clue. You have never had family or friends beyond us and you are so busy drinking Edward's Kool-Aid that you took her some place she never should have gone and now she has to choose to be like us and lose everything that came before we came into her life. You have lied to Charlie and to Bella to see your vision of a sister come true. It is sick and twisted and it has to stop."

"But Rose…"

"I know Alice, I know you have seen her as one of us, but let me ask this dear sister does that make it right? Does it make it fair when she has so much life yet to live? She deserves to have a life beyond anything she can even imagine and you know it."

The sisters sat in silence flanked by their husbands as they waited for Bella to wake and make her decision. Would she choose the life she believes she wanted or the life destiny had chosen for her?


	2. When You Love Isabella Swan Someone Alwa

**When You Love Isabella Swan Someone Always Gets Hurt**

Jake ran all the way home. He phased and pulled on his shorts before running into the house and heading straight to the bathroom. Stripping he climbed in the shower. He had just stepped under the showerhead when the shower curtain was ripped open leaving him standing there exposed and a very angry Leah standing there on the other side of the tub.

"What the Hell is your problem Leah," Jake said as he got the towel hanging on the rack next to the tub.

"Oh save it Jake I have seen it all before remember? So, when are you going to tell her Jake?"

"I'm not," he said as he picked up his muddy shorts off the floor and slipped into them before putting the towel back on the rack and stepping out of tub, pushing past Leah in the process and stalking off toward his room. He opened the closed door and stepped through it not bothering to close it because he knew Leah would just open it anyway.

"What the hell do you mean you aren't going to tell her," she yelled as Jake started to pull stuff out of his closet. He laid out his white shirt and jeans before digging his dress shoes out of the bottom of the closet. He hoped they still fit. He had grown again while he was gone.

"Just what I said I am not telling her Leah and you aren't either."

"But Jacob you know what will happen if you don't tell her and she doesn't accept the imprint."

"I know Leah, but she has made her choice, what good will it do for me to tell her? Besides, even if she changes her mind and chooses me just because of the imprint and she doesn't want me to die. What kind of life will that be? She will just resent me for the rest of our lives because she didn't get the family she wanted. I would rather be dead than to have that be our existence."

"But Jacob..." Jacob cut off Leah putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Leah, I know this is not the life you wanted and it was not the life any of us expected and I know that you wish you could just leave this place and never look back. I really wish you could too but you should understand more than any of them why I am making this choice. Bella deserves to be able to live the life she wants not the one she is forced into."

"Jacob, don't you see by not telling her you are doing the same thing that the leech has done, the same thing Sam did. He didn't give me a choice. He didn't give Emily a choice and most of all he didn't give himself a choice and so now we are stuck in this triangle of pain and maybe just maybe when she is a leech what happens to you won't matter but right now I can tell you it does. She has called just about every day to see if you have returned. She has been worried about you."

"Leah, I just can't. I tried, so hard, and I can't do it anymore. I can't be her second best. She doesn't love me and she will never love me. Now get out of here so I can shower and go see her one last time please," he begged.

Leah turned to leave and then turned back before Jacob could blink she kissed him on the cheek. "Jacob Black you deserve to be happy because you are the best of us," with that she left headed towards the man that haunted her existence and her only hope of saving her friend.

Jake had no idea of her plan, just as she had no idea what was going on at the Cullen home. Jake went and showered quickly, leaving the stubble on his face and his hair longer. He went and got dressed.

Leah stood on the porch of Sam and Emily's house afraid to knock, afraid to discuss the painful subject she knew she must in order to save her friend. She knocked with a shaky hand on the doorframe.

"Come in," came Sam's rich baritone. Leah opened the door and found Emily and Sam sitting side by side on the couch. Emily was tucked into Sam's side and he was stroking her arm. Leah sighed quietly before speaking up.

"Sam can I talk to you a minute alone," she added the last word with a little more emphasis than she intended. She headed outside and plopped down on the bottom step. She knew this conversation would probably be the death of her, but damn it she owed Jacob her life. He had not only saved her from that damn newborn, he was the only one who understood her pain and didn't give her bullshit about being a bitch because of it. He had his chance for a happily ever after for the one person he had loved all his life and she would be damned if she was gonna let him throw it all away.

Sure, she didn't really care about what happened to Bella but Jake was different. Jake was her chance to get out of this hell she had been living in since she phased and her carefully constructed walls had been torn down by the constant barrage of Sam's thoughts and memories inside her head. If Jake didn't take over soon she would be in pieces, but she couldn't let Sam know that or anyone else. So, she sat there on the steps wiping away the tears as she heard Sam open the door behind her.

Sam stood up from the couch, dropping a kiss on Emily's lips before following an already gone Leah. He found her sitting on the bottom step with her back to him wiping her eyes. Her shoulders hunched over and she seemed so broken. Sam wished he could console her but he knew if he tried, it would just add to her pain. "Leah, what do you need," he asked from the top step. He watched as her demeanor changed completely. She straightened her back and stood to face him, unshed tears still in her eyes, as she looked him in the eye.

"Jake imprinted on Bella."

"And," he asked as if he had no idea what that had to do with him.

"He is not planning on telling her. He's going to let her marry the leech and leave without her knowing the repercussion of her choice."

"That is his right Leah. What do you want me do?"

"Really Sam, you have the nerve to defend his choice. Knowing it is going to kill him Sam, knowing that he will die. Do you really believe that is what is best for us as a pack?"

"Leah, if I try to alpha order him to tell her. He will run again you know that as much as I do."

"Damn it Sam," Leah said as she paced back and forth, "I don't want you to Alpha order him to do anything. I want you talk to him. Tell him he doesn't have to die. You know as well as I do, if Bella knows that he will die if she refuses him she will sacrifice forever with the Cullens to save him and you know she will."

"No, Lee-Lee I don't know that and neither do you. Her rejection alone could kill him. Maybe her leaving and being turned will break the imprint."

Leah looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Are you serious," she yelled. "And I have told you NEVER to call me that again EVER. Jake will not survive her leaving much less her being turned and YOU know it. You said it yourself. An imprint can't be broken Sam. Unless of course what you said to me about your reason for leaving me and taking up with Emily was a lie."

"Leah, I told you the truth as far as we know. Imprints are unbreakable on the wolf side."

"All the more reason to discuss it with Bella, he needs to at least give her the choice. She deserves that much Sam. He deserves that much. What is really holding you back? Think about all the tribe's rules you will be breaking if she, as an imprint is not fully informed, at what she and Jake are facing. You have shoved duty honor and loyalty to the tribe down our throats plenty of times. So where is yours when it comes to the true Alpha. Or what about all those times you shoved down Jake's throat that he couldn't get out of patrolling the Rez and spend time with Bella because she wasn't his imprint and the imprints must be protected at all times or was that a lie too. She is an imprint, which means she deserves our protection and now you have none to offer her. If you won't talk to him I will just have to talk to her," she said as she went running down the driveway.

"LEAH STOP," Sam yelled in his alpha voice and Leah stopped so hard under the Alpha order that she almost fell to her knees. "Go home and leave Bella Swan to her chosen fate."

She turns and looks at Sam with tears of anger falling from eyes before running off towards her own home she shared with her mother and brother.

Sam watches Leah as she ran away. He sighed heavily before heading inside to tell Emily that he was going to see Jacob. He owed it to Leah, to at try to save Jacob from himself, although he knew Jacob well enough to know nothing he would say would change Jacob's mind when it came to Bella Swan.

Jacob was cleaning out the rabbit when Sam arrived at the Black house.

"What do you want Sam," Jake asked without even looking up from the back seat.

"So Leah came by to see me."

"I figured," Jake cut him off before he could say anymore. "You aren't going to be able to change my mind Sam. You can try to Alpha order me if you want but we both know when it comes to Bella I will find a way around it."

"I know and I told Leah that much."

"I bet that went over well," Jake said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea. Jake I know you don't wanna force Bella into a relationship with you. Hell I didn't want to do it to Emily either, but you love her and if you try to break the imprint you could die. I mean have you really thought about what that would mean to your Dad, the pack, the tribe, Charlie, and most of all Bella. Do you not think once she finds out about this that she will be able to live with the crushing guilt?"

"She will be changed by then and it won't matter to her, nothing will."

"You really believe that, Jake. I mean there is so much about imprinting we don't know. How do you know for sure that even after she is turned she won't feel the pull still, that you won't feel the pull?"

"I hope not Sam, I am tired, so tired and I would rather be dead then have her resent me forever."

"So if that is the case why are you going to the farce of a wedding?"

"Because I have to tell her goodbye, one last time."

"I know you are going to do what you want but think about what you are going to go through if you don't tell her and what that will do to Billy and Charlie. You have a chance to give her a whole other life Jacob. The one she was meant to have before the monsters and magic. Isn't that what you have always wanted for the two of you? This could be your last chance to save her. Don't do something you will regret because you two will not get a second chance."

"I know that Sam, but what can I do she wants to be one of them. She has made it clear that even me dying would not change that Sam, so what am I supposed to do."

"Just tell her Jake, it is not just about you. It is about her too."

"I will think about it," Jake says as he throws the trash into the trashcan by the door.

Meanwhile across the Rez at the Clearwater home Leah is sitting in her bedroom fuming. She was sick of Sam using his Alpha orders on her to bend her to his will. Forcing her to spend time with Emily when she was the last person Leah wanted to spend time with. She wanted so badly to be free of Sam and his orders. Jake becoming Alpha was her only chance. She knew she could leave the pack and go rogue but that would mean leaving her brother and mother behind and she just couldn't do it. She really wished she could stop phasing but with Sam, ordering her around and his memories that managed to slip when he was patrolling with her and her brothers giving her shit about being such a bitch not phasing was impossible.

All Leah knew was she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something before Jake was dead and her hope died with him. Damn Sam Uley to Hell with his fucking Alpha orders. How could he seal both Jake and Bella's fate like that? Hell if he had not banned Jake from seeing her in the first place the imprint may have happened sooner. Not that any of that matter now. She had to figure out how to get to Bella.

Leah was pacing through the house, trying to figure out a way around Sam's damn order. Frustration clawed at her every time she went towards the door and her feet wouldn't move any further. "Damn it Sam," Leah cursed as she began to pace again. She was trying to think of a way out when Seth burst through the front door.

"Leah, Leah, you have got to come quick," he shouted.

"What the hell Seth, what are you doing here. I thought you were at the leech-a-poloza. What happened did they eat all the humans?"

"Leah this is serious you have to come quick," Seth pleaded.

For the first time Leah took in Seth's appearance his shirt was untucked, his jacket was ripped and he was sweating. "Seth, what happened really?"

"I don't have to time to explain anything other than Emmett and Rose are at the treaty line with an unconscious Bella and they are wanting to bring her here like Carlisle, Billy and Mom told them to do and Paul and Jared are blocking their path. Sam was nowhere to be found and I can't take them both on by myself."

"Seth I can't help. I am not allowed. Sam Alpha ordered me to stay away from Bella. You have to go get Jacob. Phase if you have to but get him to the treaty line. I will find Sam."

With that, Seth took off to find Jake and Leah took off to find Sam. In the end, they found them in the same place. Jake had been contemplating his conversation with Sam and getting ready to climb in the rabbit when he heard the warning howls of his brothers. He stripped and phased. The minute he phased in and saw what was going on at the treaty line. Paul and Jared were standing there snarling, barking, and snapping at Emmett and Rose as Emmett held a limp Bella in his arms. He immediately took off for the treaty line his wolf clawing at the earth in order to get to his imprint.

His wolf went straight for Paul's flank. Paul dodged him until Sam showed up and phased back into human form. All the wolves phased back human as well. Jake was still going for Paul until Sam stepped in between them.

"Enough," he bellowed. "What do you two think you are doing trying to cross our lands? You and Bella are no longer welcome here. She has made her choice."

"But Sam," Seth interrupted. As Jacob began growling from deep with his chest. Emmett smiled at this. He was hoping to see a fight today and since Carlisle stopped Edward from going for Bella, seeing the wolves fight was the next best thing.

"Shut up Seth this is none of your business," Sam said through his teeth causing Seth to whimper.

"Sam Uley, what right do you have to tell Seth to shut up or to decide Bella is no longer allowed on this Reservation," Leah said from behind them all.

"I am Alpha of this pack that is who Lee-Lee and I thought I ordered you out of this already."

"You ordered me not to tell Bella and according to Seth Bella already knows Jake imprinted on her and she knows what will happen to Jake if she marries Edward."

"The she-wolf is right Uley, Rose added.

"I didn't ask you Blood sucker. Bella made her choice. I will not allow her to come here to recoup and then change her mind again. We are not her personal protection service."

Jake was strangely silent during Sam's tirade but Leah knew what was coming a second before it happened Jake phased knocking Seth out of the way and pouncing on Sam. Leah managed to drag Seth to safety before Sam phased himself and all hell broke loose.

Sam and Jacob fought for what seemed like hours but instead it was only minutes. Sam ended up on the ground bloody and broken and the power shift was felt.

"Seth, Leah take Bella to your mother's like she requested. Paul, Jared take Sam home and tell Emily I will be by later. Embry, Quil, Colin, and Brady patrol until I tell you different. If Edward comes anywhere near, the treaty line rip him to pieces and burn him to ash. You two tell Dr. Fang I need to see him as soon as possible." with that, Jake phased again and took off for the mountains.


	3. Memories

**A/N: Okay unfortunately I do not own Jake or Bella SM does but I do enjoy playing with them but I make no money from it...okay so I have to thank Mist for her awesome job as beta and Miss Kitty for the chapter heading banner :) **

Jake pushed his paws into the ground as he ran through the forest. It felt so much like the day he had received her wedding invitation, but today was different. Today he was no longer the sad boy who believed his best friend was beyond saving. Today Jacob Black had taken his rightful place as the true Alpha of the La Push Wolf Pack. He never wanted. He had fought hard against the pull of it but thanks to a fucked up imprint destiny demanded he take it. Damn imprinting was good for fucking with people's lives that was for sure. Jake knew he should really be checking on Sam. He had banged his brother up pretty bad but he had to get use to the new power that surged through his veins first. He could feel his wolf getting faster and stronger with every stride. He had gotten pretty good blocking his thoughts from his brothers these last few years and in the last few months he had learned to block them out too. Now he could just listen for trouble and not pay attention to their day-to-day bellyaching. He breathed in the scent of the fir trees as he made his way toward the mountains. Summer had come to Washington and the flowers and trees assaulted his nose. He knew only one place would allow him to sort through his feelings about what was happening. The mountain top. The place where his whole world changed. The place where Bella had finally let him in, the place where his Bells had kissed him.

As he pushed his way up the mountain higher and higher. He couldn't help but remember the last time he was here. The night before the newborn battle. He and Bella in that tiny sleeping bag. Her frozen body pressed against him. He trying to fight the urge to kiss her and her wiggling against him was pure torture but he wouldn't trade those moments for anything. Once she stopped shivering and drifted off to sleep. He and Edward had talked about if she changed her mind. Jake had known Edward was lying but Bella just couldn't see what a manipulative prick he was.

But he made sure to get his shots in without even saying a word. Hell, half of them were purely accidental. It wasn't his fault that the bloodsucker could read minds and Bella had felt and smelled so good. The minute she wrapped her icy hands around his torso he was a goner. It didn't help that his super senses made it impossible for him to ignore the subtle hints of her arousal. The way that her heart sped up the minute, he entered the tent. The way she snuggled against him as he zipped up the sleeping bag. Her whole body was plastered against his and he was in heaven. She had buried that cute nose into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. Did she really think she was fooling anybody? As she warmed, she melted into him and boy did she talk in her sleep. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Edward against the wall of the tent with his iPod in his ears. He had it turned all the way up trying to ignore what was going on right in front on his eyes. His Bells was saying his name and running those little hands places that if she were awake she would have blushed fire engine red at just the thought. He had to bite back the moans that wanted to escape from his throat.

By the time he had calm down little Jake enough to sleep. He was exhausted and had some of the best dreams of his life thanks to his favorite girl plastered against him. Damn leech had to go and ruin it all.

_Some help?" I asked quietly._

_Edward smiled. "Did you want me to take his arms all the way off?"_

"_No, thank you. Just get me free. I'm going to get heat stroke."_

_Edward unzipped the __sleeping bag__ in a swift, abrupt movement. Jacob fell out, his bare back hitting the icy floor of the tent._

"_Hey!" he complained, his eyes flying open. Instinctively, he flinched away from the cold, __rolling __onto me. I gasped as his __weight__ knocked the breath out of me._

_And then his weight was gone. I felt the impact as Jacob flew into one of the tent poles and the tent shuddered._

_The growling erupted from all around. Edward was crouching in front of me, and I couldn't see his face, but the snarls were ripping angrily out of his chest. Jacob was half-crouched, too, his whole body quivering, while growls rumbled through his clenched __teeth__. Outside the tent, Seth Clearwater's vicious snarls echoed off the rocks._

"_Stop it, stop it!" I yelled, scrambling awkwardly to put myself between them. The space was so small that I didn't have to __stretch__ far to put one __hand__ on each of their chests. Edward wrapped his hand around my waist, ready to yank me out of the way._

"_Stop it, now," I warned him._

_Under my touch, Jacob began to calm himself. The shaking slowed, but his teeth were still bared, his eyes furiously focused on Edward. Seth continued to growl, a long unbroken sound, a violent background to the sudden silence in the tent._

"_Jacob?" I asked waiting until he finally dropped his glare to look at me. "Are you hurt?"_

"_Of course not!" he hissed._

_I turned to Edward. He was looking at me, his expression hard and angry. "That wasn't nice. You should say sorry."_

_His eyes widened in disgust. "You must be joking — he was crushing you!"_

"_Because you dumped him on the floor! He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't hurt me."_

_Edward groaned, revolted. Slowly, he looked up to glare at Jacob with hostile eyes. "My apologies, dog."_

"_No harm done," Jacob said, a taunting edge to his voice._

The leech better be glad Bella's touch calmed him enough or he would have ripped him apart right there in the tent. But as always Bella didn't want anyone hurt so when she said stop his wolf stopped. She gave him hope that morning only to have it ripped out from under him. Or at least Edward did. Well he started it and she finished it as always.

"_I'm still not sure," I muttered. "You've always seemed more like a dream than reality. Tell me one of yours, now. Did I guess your first place?"_

"_No — that would be two nights ago, when you finally agreed to marry me."_

_I made a face._

"_That doesn't make your list?"_

_I thought about the way he'd kissed me, the concession I'd gained, and changed my mind._

"_Yes... it does. But with reservations. I don't understand why it's so important to you. You already had me forever."_

Hearing that she was going to marry him ripped his heart out and left him with a gaping wound in his chest. He had been seriously considering defying Sam's order up until that point. It would not have hurt to have both him and Seth up there. He was headed back to the tent when he heard. He wanted to die in that moment just curl up in a ball and go to sleep and never wake up. The pain was excruciating. It reverberated through the pack mind. Embry and Quil feeling it the hardest. Followed by Leah of all people, but he guessed if anyone in the pack knew what it was like to lose the love of your life so completely it would be her. If only Edward hadn't brought him back Bella would be married instead of passed out at Sue's under the protection of the pack. If only he hadn't brought him back Jacob's top ten list would not have the kiss. The kiss that had ran in his brain on a loop since it happened.

Sure, at first she had just said it to get him not to go out there and die. He knew that before his lips ever touched hers. However, as soon as his lips touched hers, he knew. He felt the electricity crackle between them. Jake phased out as he arrived at the top of the mountain. It looked very different from the morning she kissed him. Summer had made its way to the mountain and there were wildflowers everywhere. He was instantly transported back to that day when snow covered the peak beneath his feet. So much so he could feel the cold and smell the snow laced with the heavy scent of the fir trees.

"_Will you kiss me, Jacob?"_

_His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed suspiciously. "You're bluffing."_

"_Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back."_

_He hesitated in the shadow, warring with himself. He half-turned again to the west, his torso twisting away from me while his feet stayed planted where they were. Still looking away, he took one uncertain step in my direction, and then another. He swung his face around to look at me, his eyes doubtful. I stared back. I had no idea what expression was on my face._

_Jacob rocked back on his heels, and then lurched forward, closing the distance between us in three long strides. I knew he would take advantage of the situation. I expected it. I held very still — my eyes closed, my fingers curled into fists at my sides — as his hands caught my face and his lips found mine with an eagerness that was not far from violence. I could feel his anger as his mouth discovered my passive resistance. One hand moved to the nape of my neck, twisting into a fist around the roots of my hair. The other hand grabbed roughly at my shoulder, shaking me, then dragging me to him. His hand continued down my arm, finding my wrist and pulling my arm up around his neck. I left it there; my hand still tightly balled up, unsure how far I could go in my desperation to keep him alive. All the while his lips, disconcertingly soft and warm, tried to force a response out of mine. As soon as he was sure I wouldn't drop my arm, he freed my wrist, his hand feeling its way down to my waist. His burning hand found the skin at the small of my back, and he yanked me forward, bowing my body against his._

_His lips gave up on mine for a moment, but I knew he was nowhere close to finished. His mouth_

_followed the line of my jaw, and then explored the length of my neck. He freed my hair, reaching for my other arm to draw it around his neck like the first. Then both of his arms were constricted around my waist, and his lips found my ear._

"_You can do better than this, Bella," he whispered huskily. "You're overthinking it."_

_I shivered as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe._

"_That's right," he murmured. "For once, just let yourself feel what you feel."_

_I shook my head mechanically until one of his hands wound back into my hair and stopped me._

_His voice turned acidic. "Are you sure you want me to come back? Or did you really want me to die?"_

_Anger rocked through me like the whiplash after a heavy punch. That was too much — he wasn't_

_fighting fair. My arms were already around his neck, so I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair — ignoring the stabbing pain in my right hand — and fought back, struggling to pull my face away from his. And Jacob misunderstood. He was too strong to recognize that my hands, trying to yank his hair out by the roots, meant to cause him pain. Instead of anger, he imagined passion. He thought I was finally responding to him. With a wild gasp, he brought his mouth back to mine, his fingers clutching frantically against the skin at my waist. The jolt of anger unbalanced my tenuous hold on self-control; his unexpected, ecstatic response overthrew it entirely. If there had been only triumph, I might have been able to resist him. But the utter defenselessness of his sudden joy cracked my determination, disabled it. My brain disconnected from my body, and I was kissing him back. Against all reason, my lips were moving with his in strange, confusing ways they'd never moved before — because I didn't have to be careful with Jacob, and he certainly wasn't being careful with me._

_My fingers tightened in his hair, but I was pulling him closer now. He was everywhere. The piercing sunlight turned my eyelids red, and the color fit, matched the heat. The heat was everywhere. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything that wasn't Jacob. The tiny piece of my brain that retained sanity screamed questions at me. Why wasn't I stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't I find in myself even the desire to want to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want him to stop? That my hands clung to his shoulders, and liked that they were wide and strong? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body, and yet it was not tight enough for me?_

_The questions were stupid, because I knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself. Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye — because I was in love with him. Too. I loved him, much more than I should, and yet, still nowhere near enough. I was in love with him, but it was not enough to change anything; it was only enough to hurt us both more. To hurt him worse than I ever had. I didn't care about more than that — than his pain. I more than deserved whatever pain this caused me. I hoped it was bad. I hoped I would really suffer._

_In this moment, it felt as though we were the same person. His pain had always been and would always be my pain — now his joy was my joy. I felt joy, too, and yet his happiness was somehow also pain. Almost tangible — it burned against my skin like acid, a slow torture. For one brief, never-ending second, an entirely different path expanded behind the lids of my tear-wet_

_eyes. As if I were looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts, I could see exactly what I was going to give up, exactly what this new self-knowledge would not save me from losing. I could see Charlie and Renée mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. I could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed, changing me. I could see the enormous red-brown wolf that I loved, always standing as protector if I needed him. For the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them. And then, quite distinctly, I felt the splintering along the fissure line in my heart as the smaller part wrenched itself away from the whole._

_Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation._

"_I have to leave," he whispered._

"_No."_

_He smiled, pleased by my response. "I won't be long," he promised. "But one thing first . . ."_

_He bent to kiss me again, and there was no reason to resist. What would be the point?_

_This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet._

_His arms curled around me, and he hugged me securely while he whispered in my ear._

"_That should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."_

Yep without a doubt number one on his list. Sure, he didn't play fair but neither had the leech. She finally had to admit her feelings to herself. And he was happier than he had ever been when he left her on the mountaintop. Sure, she had broken it all over again a few hours later.

"_I was worried about you."_

"_You were worried about me?"_

"_Yeah; I guessed Edward would read my thoughts. Was he hard on you?"_

"_He's not even mad at me, or you."_

"_Well, damn. He's better than I thought"_

"_He's not playing any game."_

"_Right. Bella, he's not as perfect as you think."_

"_I know who he is. Let's not talk about that."_

"_I'd rather get all the re-breaking done at once. Well, at least I did everything I could. It wasn't easy making you admit your feelings for me."_

"_I only fought them because I knew they wouldn't change anything."_

"_I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would be as easy as breathing with me."_

"_You know I love you."_

"_You know how much I wish it was enough."_

"_Should I come back?"_

"_I need some time, but I'll always be waiting."_

"_Till my heart stops beating."_

"_Maybe even then."_

But in that very moment she had been completely his for the first time. She could be completely his until he took his last breath but would she want to be or would she still want to spend eternity with the leech. Well one thing was for sure. It would be her choice. No matter if it killed him or not. He would not force her into a Sam, Emily, and Leah like situation. He lay back against the mossy covered rocks and closed his eyes filling in his best moments list and he realized his list too was filled with Bella moments Yep, kiss right here was still number one.

Number two would have to be the almost kiss in her kitchen. It had happened when she almost killed herself on that stupid cliff. He had driven her home after they had fallen asleep at his house. She was upset over Harry and freezing her ass off.

"_108 degrees over here." She slid across the bench seat melting against his shoulder._

"_God my hands are freezing. It must be nice never getting cold."_

_It's a wolf thing."_

"_It's not. It's a Jacob thing. You're just warm. You're like your own sun."_

"_You know the thing about the sun is that it's always there. Like sometimes you can't see it but it never really goes away. I'll always be here for you too Bella. I'll never go away. Is this better now that you know about me."_

"_Yeah...But..."_

_But...It just comes so easily to me. More than the other guys._

"_Then that's good."_

"_Maybe...or...maybe it makes me less human than them. I don't know. Maybe Sam's right. You shouldn't hang around me."_

"_You're not gonna get rid of me."_

"_Bella, you've seen Emily. Sam got angry lost it for a split second. Em was standing too close. What ifI got mad at you? Sometimes I feel like I am gonna disappear."_

"_Not that you need me to tell you this, but I always will. You are not gonna lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."_

"_How?"_

_I'll tell you all the time how special you are."_

She had pressed her lips into his shoulder when he tried to kiss her in the truck and breathed him in. She did not realize then that Jake knew. He knew she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to move on and she probably would have invited him in if that damn Pixie hadn't come back to drag her away. He had gotten even closer in the kitchen.

"_I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise."_

"_You don't have to do this to each other."_

"_Yes we do."_

_Bella...Que Quowle."_

He leaned in for another try at a kiss and the damn phone rang. Stupid Edward and his overdramatic pansy ass.

Yep definitely number two.

Number three would definitely have to be the night in her bedroom after he had made her leave the Rez when he first turned into a monster.

"_Hey...Look I'm sorry."_

"_For what? Cause I don't even know what you are talking about."_

"_I messed up alright. I'm sorry. I wish I could explain but I can't."_

"_You can."_

_No, I literally can't."_

He had wanted to tell her so bad. He had begged Sam to lift the gag order. She already knew about the Cullen's and when he saw her face and felt her touch the skin of his abdomen He wanted to close the distance between both literally and figuratively, so he found a way around the order. He looked down at her bed and so his present hanging there in a place of honor and he knew he had to try.

"_Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone. One that wasn't yours to share...Well that is exactly what it is like for me but worse. You have no idea how tight I'm bound."_

"_I...I...I hate this. I hate them for this."_

"_It's not their fault. Really, I wish I could just explain. I mean the killer part is you already know. I already told you everything."_

"_About what?"_

"_My secret. What I...What I am. Do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push. The stor..."_

"_The story. Yeah I remember. The story about the Cold Ones."_

"_I guess I understand why that is the only part of the story you remember. Tell me something Bella. Did you honestly not know. I mean was a really the one who told you what he was."_

"_Yes."_

"_See what I mean about loyalty."_

"_Well there's got to be something you can do."_

"_No, There's not. I am in it for life. A life sentence. Longer maybe."_

"_No, we should get out of here for a while. Just leave."_

"_You would do that?"_

"_I would do it for you."_

"_It's not something I can run away from Bella but I would run away with you if I could. I gotta go. They are gonna start wondering where I am. Please try to remember. It'd be so much easier if you knew."_

"_I'll try... but Jake...Jake what are you doing? Seriously wait Jake wait you're gonna break..."_

Jake remembered that night as if it was yesterday. The way she smelled. The texture of her skin as he stroked her scar. The way it felt to have her hands tugging on his hair. It was as if a piece of him was missing for her. It was the reason he had started growing it out. He remembered the way it felt when he hugged her goodbye and she held him close. He wanted to stay there forever in her arms and never leave, but as always duty called. He remembered the way he voice shook with fear as she saw him climbing out the window and the concerned look on his face as he glanced back up at her one last time before joining his brothers in the woods.

The night at the movies was another one of his favorites. He had laid it all on the line that night and she looked so beautiful even as she shut him down.

"_What I can't hold your hand?"_

"_Of course you can. I just think it means something a little different to you that's all."_

"_Okay, well tell me something. You like me right? And you think I am sort of beautiful?"_

"_Jacob, don't do this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are about to ruin everything and I need you."_

"_Well, I've got loads of time. I'm not gonna give up."_

"_I don't want you to. But that is just because __I don't want you to go anywhere. It's really selfish. You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never going to run right."_

"_It's because of him, isn't it? Look, I know what he did to you. But Bella, I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down. You can count on me."_

"_Well, I need to go home. I was feeling sick before the movie, okay?... What? What's your problem?"_

"_You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?"_

"_Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing? Jake... You're really hot... You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?"_

"_I don't know what's happening. I gotta go."_

That night had changed his whole existence. He was no longer the shy quiet boy who was in love with the beautiful broken girl. He was a man who had to protect people from things they didn't even know existed. More than that Bella became his whole existence. In one, he learned that the girl he loved was keeping secrets and she almost died because of them. He hated Edward from that moment to this and would always hate him for leading his Bella away from her natural path.

The bastard left her broken and battered and alone in the woods knowing full well she would never make it back alone before nightfall and knowing she could trip on air he had to know she get lost. Jake truly wanted her to waste away without him. He wasn't so Edward didn't make her that way one purpose hoping she would seek him out. He really wanted to kill him on principle alone but if he had broken her then Jake wouldn't have had a chance to put the pieces back with those damn bikes. He loved their time with those damn things. If she stayed they would have to start riding again just for the sheer joy of it.

"_Bella, where the hell have you been Loca."_

"_I...ah...brought.. you something. It's a little crazy."_

"_Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have."_

"_I saved it from the junkyard. I think they will probably cost more to fix then they are worth, but then I thought if I had a mechanic type friend to help me out then..."_

"_Ah...Me being the mechanic type friend?"_

"_Since when are you into motorcycles?"_

"_Since now. I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless."_

"_Yeah, it is completely stupid and reckless. When do we start?"_

"_Now. Please."_

"_Alright."_

"_Oh wait be careful those things are actually really heavy so…Jake you're like buff. How did that happen? You're like 16. I don't get it."_

"_Age is just a number baby. What are you like 40 now?"_

"_Feels like that sometimes."_

"_That song's good. You don't like it?"_

"_Um...I don't really like music anymore kind of."_

"_Okay, no more music."_

"_So I was thinking if we are gonna do this everyday and hopefully we will. We have to fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking I am a bad influence on you."_

"_You influence me, please."_

"_Oh, are you...I'm older than you so I...that makes me the the influencer and you the influencee."_

"_Oh, no no no...my size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."_

"_I convinced you to build two wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that makes you kinda young and naive."_

"_Okay, so where do we stand."_

"_I'm 35, you might be like 32."_

_Oh, come on."_

"_I wanna go again."_

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

"_I wanna go again."_

"_No, forget no more bikes. Man your head."_

"_Ow, oh my God I'm sorry."_

"_What you're apologizing for bleeding?"_

"_Yeah, I guess I am."_

"_Well, it's just blood Bella. No big deal. There. What are you staring at?"_

"_You're sort of beautiful."_

"_How hard did you hit your head?"_

Those times had been some of the happiest of his life. Before the monsters and magic descended on them and ruined everything. He was just a normal human boy in love with a normal human girl who had had her heart broken. There many moments when he wanted to say so much more than he did in fear that she would bolt and never come back. He had loved her so much back then that he would have done anything for her.

_Hello Biceps. You know anabolic steroids are really bad for you."_

"_Well I am just fillin out Bella. You know it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."_

"_You should switch schools. You know come hang out with the pale faces."_

"_I'm alright. I prefer the Res school's exclusivity. They let any old riff raff into this place."_

"_I see."_

"_Then why are you slummin it."_

"_I was just buying a part for the rabbit. You should really come take a ride when it is done."_

"_Is it fast?"_

"_Um...it's decent."_

"_I'm kidding."_

"_Okay."_

"_Hey, Happy Birthday. Your Dad told my Dad so..."_

"_Yeah, of course he did."_

"_I saw this the other day and thought of you. It catches bad dreams."_

"_That's kind of perfect thank you."_

"_No problem, um good seein ya."_

"_Yeah, I'll see ya later."_

He had to wonder all along if Edward knew the monster he would become. After he knew who he was, who his father was. Did he know? Did they all know? Jake knew he saw him as a threat from the very start. Someone who knew Bella more than he could ever hope. Hell they could live together 200 years and Jake would still know her better in the span of three years then Edward would know her in those 200. He knew as much as Bella protested that this is what she wants it really not. What she really wants is a family who won't leave her. A family who will stay together and won't break up like her own did. He only hoped once she woke up she would give him the chance to show her that she could have that right here and instead of never changing and being stagnant she could live a life with friends and family and food. She could make a real difference here of that he had no doubt. He had taken one look at her when she returned to Forks and knew that she would change this little corner of the world for the better.

"_Hi, I'm Jacob."_

"_Hi."_

"_We used to make mud pies when we were little."_

"_Right, no, I remember. Are they always like this."_

"_It's getting worse with old age."_

"_So what do you think?"_

"_What?"_

"_Your homecoming present."_

"_This?"_

"_Just bought it off Billy here."_

"_Yep."_

"_I totally rebuilt the engine."_

"_Oh, come on. Oh my gosh. This is perfect. I thought he was join me. Sorry."_

"_I think she loves it."_

"_I'm down with the kids."_

"_Oh yeah you're the bomb."_

"_Okay, let's see. you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift. Besides that you should be good."_

"_That's this one?"_

"_Yeah, right there."_

"_Alright, so you want a ride to school or something?"_

"_Oh, I go to school on the reservation."_

"_Oh right, right. That's too bad it woulda been nice to know one person."_

If only he had went to Forks High, if only she had stayed with Charlie more. If only he had phased sooner. If only he had had the courage at five to tell her all the things he felt then at 15 when she returned maybe it wouldn't have been so hard to say them because in truth every pivotal moment in his young life had revolved around Bella Swan and that was not about to change. With that final thought Jacob shook off the ghost of his past, phased, and headed towards his future as Alpha of the La Push Wolf Pack and mate to Bella Swan.

He pushed himself as far and as fast as he could not slowing down until he reached the outskirts of the forest behind Sam's house. Phasing he went around front and knocked on the door. Emily opened it. She looked tired.

"Hey Em...um...how is Sam?"

"He is okay."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, he is in the bedroom."

"Where are Jared and Paul?" He asked as he entered and looked around.

"Sam sent them home, said he wanted to talk to you alone when you got here."

"How are you?"

"Okay, I guess I don't really know. I mean we had talked about what would happen when you took over but I never expected it to happen so soon or in this way."

"I am sorry Em. I didn't mean to hurt him I swear."

"Oh Jake I know you didn't. Damn Sam and his stupid stubbornness. You gonna be here for a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess I can."

"Okay, while you talk to Sam I am going to the store. I didn't get to go earlier and we are about out of everything. Tell him I will be back as soon as I can. I assume there will be a pack meeting tonight?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead Em. I have to meet with the Cullen's first to discuss the treaty and what today's events mean for the future of it but yeah I guess tonight will be good."

"Okay, I will get Paul to take me into Forks so I can do some big shopping. Around seven or so?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I will see you here at seven. And before you say I don't have to. I never did Jake I want to. I like taking care of you boys and I promise not to step on Bella's toes when she wakes up. If you have to leave before we get back call Jared and tell him to come sit with Sam." She said before kissing him on the cheek and flying out the door.

Jake walked toward the bedroom door like a condemned man. As he raised his hand to knock Sam's voice bellowed from the other side.

"Don't make me regret giving you the position of Alpha Jacob. Get in here."

Sam was sitting up in the bed when Jake entered the room and Jake could tell he had been sweating. The sheets around him were soaked. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, Jake I am fine. Just a little weak and tired and before you say you are sorry. I know you are sorry Jake. I don't take this personally. Hell I provoked it. I had to do something. I couldn't let you walk away when she needed you. Yeah, that's right I did this on purpose. It is time for you to stand up and be the man you were always destined to become, so I provoked you. Do not make me regret giving Leah one more sin to add to my list in her eyes."

"Oh Sam, I will talk to her."

"No, you won't Jake. You can't tell anybody. Listen Paul and Jared are already looking for a way to defy any order you give and while you and I are great at blocking our thoughts from the rest of the pack Leah is the worst. She wears her heart on her sleeve no matter how much she wants us to think otherwise. She would never be able to hide this, so for now this doesn't leave this room."

"Okay."

"Have you decided who will be your Beta."

"You."

"I will talk to Emily before I say yes but it would be an honor, but until I talk to Em about you will need another Beta besides you are going to meet with the Cullen's when you leave here to discuss changes in the treaty right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well I would say Jared would be good because he has experience but given his anger at the current situation I would say pick someone with a level head and someone you trust. "

"Embry."

"Good Choice. Take him and Quil with you. Don't go looking for a fight. Hear them out. We own them that much."

"Okay."

"I am proud of you Jacob. You will make a great Alpha. Now get out of here and go show Cullen who you really are."

"Thanks Sam."

Jake, Embry and Quil arrived at the Cullen's ten minutes later. Carlisle held the door open for them

"Come in boys. We have been expecting you."

Jake, Embry and Quil went inside and saw Rose, Emmett, Esme sitting in the living room. There was no sign of Jasper, Edward or the Pixie.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper are packing for Denali as we speak. I cannot tell you how appalled we all are at Edward's behavior this morning and I want to assure you and the rest of the pack it will never happen again. Edward and Alice are not to return to Forks and as a result, they will no longer be part of the treaty between us. Also I would like to look at Bella when she wakes up to assure myself and Esme that she is okay, then we will join Edward, Alice, and Jasper in Denali. Emmett and Rose have requested to stay in Forks to keep an eye out for the Volturi should they come looking for Bella. If that should happen Esme, Jasper and myself request to be able to return as well to help in whatever capacity we can."

"I would say those are all reasonable requests."

"Also I think we need to discuss what to tell Chief Swan. Unfortunately, he witnessed Edward's outburst as Rose, Emmett and young Seth tried to take Bella out of here. Your father and Sue managed to get him to focus on Bella for now, but he will be asking questions soon."

"Great. Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so but if I think of anything else I will contact you."

With that, Jake headed home. To his pack and to Bella.

The pack meeting went as expected Paul and Jared showed their asses, Leah was a bitch and Sam accepted the beta position. It was decided Jake and Billy would tell Charlie everything. Jake headed to Sue's. He was exhausted. He let himself in and found Bella's room dropping down in the chair by her bed he laid his head across her stomach and fell asleep gripping her hand.


	4. Her Choice

**A/N: SM owns it all...okay so this is what is going on here this chapter is going to be in two parts because it is too long. There is also a tissue warning here...Mist you are awesome thanks for being a great Beta...and Miss Kitty thanks for the Chapter head banners:)**

Bella was hazy as to where she was. It was dark and lonely. It was cold. It was devoid of all light and sound. It was devoid of her Sun, her Jacob. She had to wonder if this was what the change would be like. The time in between when her human life would end and her life as a vampire would begin. This wasn't it she knew because there was no searing pain no agony. She had no idea how long she had been here, wherever here was. For all she knew Jacob, Billy, and Charlie could be all gone. As she lay in the darkness Bella began to grieve for the things she had no time for when she was human and real. She grieved for her father who had done nothing but love her unconditionally since the day they placed her in his arms 18 years ago. She grieved for her mother who despite her inability to be a conventional parent loved her beyond measure. She grieved for the friends she abandoned not once but twice. Most of all she grieved for the pack, Billy, and Jacob. She had used them all so carelessly and thrown them all away as if they were nothing more than paper.

The sobs she cried were silent to her but no less painful. She thought of her beautiful Jacob dead and buried beneath the earth. Never again to give her a sunny smile or a reassuring hug and she could literally feel her heart breaking into a thousand tiny shards. It felt like she could feel those shards piercing her skin. Just when she thought she would die from the pain she was feeling she was bathed in a comforting light. Its warmth reminded her so much of her Jacob that she calmed down almost immediately. It was only after she calmed down did she notice where the light was coming from. Standing in the corner of wherever she was stuck was a beautiful Native American woman.

Bella tried to sit up to get a better look at her but she still couldn't move. The woman came forward kneeling down beside her she spoke quietly.

"Hello my daughter. It has been a long time."

It was then that Bella saw it. This woman had Jacob's eyes. The warmth the depth and his nose. "Sarah," she questioned.

"Yes, sweetheart it is me. The Great Spirit has sent me to you to help you on your journey."

"Am I dead?"

"No, Bella you are not dead. You are in between the two worlds. Hovering between living and dying. The Great Spirit has brought you here to this place The place where you must decide which path you are going to take without the influence of Edward or Jacob." The one that was chosen for you before you were born or the one that you are on now."

"No matter what I choose someone will die." Bella said with a heavy sigh reflecting the heaviness that weighed on her heart at the moment.

"Oh darling Daughter, the Great Spirit chose you to be very special but you have to choose to trust that he makes no mistakes but he also gives humans the chance to choose which path we want to follow. Normally he lets humanity do the choosing without interference but as I said Bella you are special so the Great Spirit has decided to give you a glimpse of both lives. The life of Bella Cullen and the life of Bella Black. Fire or Ice and when the glimpses are over you must decide which life you want."

Sarah stood and held out her hand. "Take my hand daughter and leave this place and walk down your chosen path as Bella Cullen.

Bella took Sarah's hand and felt whatever held her to the ground lift. As she stood before her eyes appeared two paths. Sarah led her down the path she had chosen.

_Bella saw everything happening in Technicolor. Alice doing her make-up and hair. Rose offering to help._

"_What did I say about beauty sleep?_

"_Sorry. Bad dream. Maybe it was just wedding jitters."_

"_Do you need some help? I could do her hair."_

"_Really?"_

"_Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom."_

"_Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality."_

"_Essentially."_

"_Weddings, they bring everyone together!"_

_Her Dad walking her down the aisle. Gripping his arm tightly as she stood at the end. _

"_You're ready?"_

"_Yeah. Just don't let me fall, Dad."_

"_Never."_

_She smiled at the thought of Charlie being her quiet rock as he always had been. Somewhere along the way she had forgotten all of that. The fact that even in the years she wasn't with him. Charlie was always there for her in spite of the fact she chose to live with Renee and had stopped visiting in the summers. He never once turned his back on her. She felt Sarah squeeze her hand._

"A father's love knows no bounds Bella."

"Sometimes it should." Bella said quietly as she continued to watch as she and Edward were married. She watched the reception and even managed a smile or two at the speeches made by her family and friends. She watched as sweet Seth and Billy offered the closest thing to congratulations they could.

"_Hey man! It's nice to see you."_

"_I'm happy for you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I hope you'll be happy, Bella."_

"_Thank you, Billy. Have you heard from him?"_

"_I'm sure Jake wishes you the best._

But she was aware of something missing. Her sun, her Jacob was not there. She sighed as Sarah gave her another reassuring squeeze. Everything else passed by in a blur until she saw Edward take her aside and to the back of the property.

"_What's a wedding present doing out here?"_

"_Just a little more private."_

"_The best man didn't have time to get a tux."_

"_Jacob! Jacob!"_

"_Hey."_

"_This is kind of you."_

"_Kind is my middle name."_

Suddenly Bella was jealous of her vision self as she was the one launching herself into Jacob's arms. She was the one he was holding close and breathing in the scent of her skin and Bella wanted so bad to be her place because her vision self did not see the pain on Jake's face as he held her close to him before releasing and placing her feet on the ground. She did not know of the imprint or of his impending doom because of it.

"_I'm sorry I'm late."_

"_It doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now."_

"_Dance with me?"_

Jealousy flared up again and twisted in her gut as she heard him laugh as he held her close. Why couldn't it be her he was holding? Tears sprung to her eyes as his hands spanned her back and she saw the sad smile on her vision self's face. She could still remember the numerous phone calls to Seth. Charlie putting up flyers. Billy and Charlie fighting because Billy wasn't trying to find his son. All because Edward went against her wishes and sent Jake an invitation to the wedding. This was so Jacob. He was there for her in spite of his own pain and misery. Keeping his promise. As he spun her around in his arms in true Jacob fashion she could finally see that as much as she had been adamant about choosing Edward over him. Jake was still there taking her punishment. In that very moment Bella realized even without the imprint he was as committed to her as Sam was to Emily, Jared was to Kim and Paul was to Rachel.

"_Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton."_

"_I was in Northern Canada. I think. It's so weird to be back on two legs again and clothes. I fell out of practice with the whole human thing."_

"_Well are you okay? Being here?"_

"_Why? Afraid I'll trash the party? You're not the only one."_

Bella felt the tears spill over onto her cheeks as she continued to watch as he held her closer and ran his nose along the column of her neck. She watched as she smiled sadly and pushed her nose into his shoulder. Knowing just exactly how Jake would smell. Like fir trees and earth and the musk that was just Jacob.

_"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now."_

"_Come on. You're not the one supposed to be crying, Bella."_

"_Everyone cries at weddings."_

"_This is how I'll remember you. Pink cheeks, two left feet, heartbeat."_

"_So what, soon I'm gonna be dead to you?"_

"_No."_

No she would not be dead to him. It would be worse for he would know she was out there existing but he wouldn't be in her life anymore. She wouldn't be Bells anymore. For him that was a fate worse than death.

"_I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciated your last night as a human."_

"_It's not my last night."_

"_I...I thought you..."_

"_I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."_

"_What's the point? It's not like you're gonna have a real honeymoon with him anyway."_

"_It's gonna be as real as anyone else's."_

"_That's a sick joke."_

"_You are joking?"_

"_What? While you're still human? You can't be serious, Bella! Tell me you're not that stupid!"_

"_I mean, it's really none of your business."_

"_No! You can't do this!"_

"_Jake!"_

"_Listen to me, Bella."_

"_Let me go!"_

"_Jacob, calm down."_

"_Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her!"_

"_Enough, Jacob!"_

"_Stay out of this, Sam!"_

"_You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish."_

"_She'll die."_

"_She's not our concern anymore."_

Bella watched in horror as Jacob's pack brother's drug him away into the forest. She crumpled to the ground and sobbed. Seeing the finality of saying goodbye to him in living color from the outside made her sick. Sarah knelt down beside her and placed her reassuring hands on her shoulders but Bella shrugged them off. She refused to be comforted as she thought of the way Jake had thrown Seth off of him not caring if he hurt the young boy who looked up to him more than anyone in the world. Looking at Sam with absolute hatred. Sam was looking at her with dead eyes as they pulled Jake away.

As Bella sobbed on the ground the vision kept moving forward. Next she had to endure her goodbyes to her parents. First Renee, then Charlie.

"_So he really won't tell you where he's taking you?"_

"_No, it's a surprise."_

"_Well, wear a hat, sun screen, take care of yourself."_

"_I will."_

"_Okay."_

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you."_

"_So much."_

"_Thank you."_

"_It's gonna be strange. You're not living under my roof."_

"_Yeah. It's gonna be strange for me too."_

"_You know it will always be your home, right?"_

"_I love you, dad. Forever."_

"_I love you too, Bella. I always have and I always will."_

The love her parents felt for her was laid before her as she was forced to view the sadness they were trying so hard to hide as they let her go. Poor Charlie just got her back and he didn't know this goodbye would be forever. What was she thinking walking away from all of them. Did she not see that they mattered just as much as Edward if not more? Sickened by the sight of herself once again Bella begged for Sarah to release her from this torture.

"Please Sarah, stop this. I get it. I understand. I want to turn back. Can not watch anymore."

"Daughter, you must watch it all in order to fully understand the gravity of your decisions. The Great Spirit wants you to see what ignoring his gentle pleas will bring."

Bella stood up and Sarah tightened her grip as Bella's wobbly legs threaten to give out. The next few images pass in a blur as Bella gets her bearings again. She leans into Sarah's comforting embrace as she endures what is quite possible the worse thing she could hear. As she and Edward are driving to Seattle she hears the plaintive cry of her best friend as he gave his body back over to the wolf inside him. The heart wrenching howl made both her and her vision self visibly flinch and she found herself mentally urging vision Bella to tell Edward to stop the car to turn around and take her back to where she belong. But vision Bella wanted one thing and it wasn't Jacob or Charlie or Renee. She wanted Edward and nothing could change from that course.

She continues to watch as they travel to Brazil. She sees them dancing and kissing in the streets of Rio and on the boat on the way to Isle Esme. Watching as Edward carries her over the threshold she can't help but smile as she watches her honeymoon began to unfold before her eyes.

"_Is this totally necessary?"_

"_I'm nothing if not traditional."_

Damn Edward and his need for tradition. Jake wouldn't need to put a ring on her finger to give her what she wanted. He wouldn't have forced her into a wedding she was clearly not ready for in order to make her happy.

"_You're so beautiful. I promise that we'd try. If this doesn't work..."_

"_I trust you."_

She did trust Edward to take care of everything. But watching them make love Bella had a revelation. As much control as Edward had in the throes of passion that control definitely slipped and they had they had the broken bed frame and she had feathers in her hair to prove just how close he came to losing it. She watched as she awoke the next morning happier than she had ever been only to have Edward ruin it for her. As he had done so many times before.

"_Bella, you're hurt."_

"_What?"_

"_No, Bella. Look."_

_B_ella could not believe the bruises on her arms and back. She was expecting it but seeing it was different.

"_Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am."_

"_I'm not. Really, I'm not. I'm fine."_

"_Don't...don't say you're fine. Just don't."_

"_No, you don't. Don't ruin this."_

"_I've already ruined it."_

"_Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am. Or was five seconds ago. I mean, I'm sort of pissed off actually."_

"_Well, you should be angry with me."_

"_We knew this was going to be tricky, right? I think we did amazing. I mean it was amazing for me."_

"_That's what you're worried about? That I didn't enjoy myself?"_

"_I know it's not the same for you, but for a human I can't imagine it gets any better."_

"_Last night was the best night of my existence.  
_

"_It was the best."_

"_You're not going to touch me again, are you?"_

"_You know that's not what I mean."_

"_Let me make you breakfast."_

Bella watches as her vision self tries to clumsily seduce her husband and he rebuffed her at every opportunity. He was still controlling everything.

"_Bella, you having a nightmare?"_

"_No."_

"_It was just a dream. It was a really good dream."_

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because I wanted it to be real."_

"_Tell me."_

"_Bella, I can't."_

"_Please. Please!"_

Bella was shocked at the fact that even after her giving into just about every condition he placed on her Edward still wanted to control and manipulate things. He had to have things his way or she would not get what she wanted. How could she not have seen it until now? Jake had been right all along.

"_Bella?"_

"_Don't come in here. You don't need to see this."_

"_In sickness and in health, remember?"_

"_It must have been the chicken. Will you grab my bag?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_How many days has it been since the wedding?"_

"_Fourteen. Why?"_

"_Will you tell me what's going on?"_

"_I'm...I'm late. My period's late. That's impossible. Can this happen? Woh!_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm not one hundred percent sure."_

"_Why? What's wrong? I just..."_

"_You just what? Alice, what did you see?"_

"_Here's Carlisle."_

"_Bella, what's going on?"_

"_I don't know, I'm a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?"_

"_Has Edward been hurt?"_

"_No. I know that it's impossible, but I think that I'm pregnant. Woh! Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside me."_

"_Is this even possible?"_

"_I don't know."_

Bella was in shock. pregnant with Edward's baby. How? Why? Why did he have that look on his face. She continued to watch as he packed her bags and begged the housekeeper to help her. She saw the pain in her face as he called their baby a thing and heard him say Carlisle would remove IT like their baby was a parasite. Once again Edward needed to control the situation. Bella was grateful that Rose and Esme were there for her as her vision self arrived home. They kept the baby alive. They took care of her as she got sicker and sicker. They were the ones who called Charlie and let him know she was home and ill. Edward was too wrapped up in his own selfishness to see that she needed him to be there for her. Not that she was surprised by this anymore being able to see their relationship from the outside had helped Bella realize just how controlling and manipulative Edward could be.

Bella was shocked to see Jake arrive and even more shocked to hear Edward beg him to help him talk her out of having their baby. He didn't even try to hide his hatred for their child. Jake was horrified that she was having a baby with Edward but she could also tell his main concern was for her and there was no selfishness in his heart.

"_So Edward sent you in here to talk to me?"_

"_Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean you never have before."_

"_Since when are you and Blondie BFF's?"_

"_Rose understands what I want."_

"_What are you thinking, Bella? Seriously."_

"_I know this seems like a scary thing, but it...it's not. It's like this miracle or something. I can feel him."_

"_So it's a bouncing baby boy. I'm sorry I didn't know. I should have brought some blue balloons."_

"_It's just a guess. When I picture him I see a boy. We'll see."_

"_You won't."_

"_Jake, I can do this. I'm strong enough."_

"_Bella, come on! You can spout that crap to your blood sucker, but you don't fool me! I can see what that thing's doing to you. It's a killer, Bella!"_

"_You're wrong."_

"_And when you die, what was the point of me loving you, you loving him? How is that right for anyone? Because I sure don't see it."_

Once again Bella knew he was right. Being on the outside she could see it was killing her and she was afraid. Is this the reason Jacob, Billy, and Charlie had died. Her baby had killed her and therefore killed Jake. Is that what was going to happen?

"_Listen to me, Bella. Please! Just don't do this! Live, okay? Please!"_

"_Jake, everything's gonna be okay."_

"_Jacob, don't go!"_

"_I know how this ends and I'm not sticking around to watch."_

Bella watches as Jacob leaves. She sees him kick his bike and phase before running into the woods. The bike they rebuilt together while he rebuilt her heart and soul piece by piece and she can't help but wonder why he even bothered. All she had ever done was hurt him in the worst way possible. Yes she loved him and she told him that she loved Edward more but the truth of it was she really didn't love Edward more. She was afraid of what would happen to Edward if she left him for Jacob. Although at the time she was trying to decide between the two she said to herself she was afraid Jacob would imprint on someone else and leave her. But she knew better, she knew Jacob would keep coming back even after her transformation. Knowing this made the choice so much easier or so she thought. From the outside Bella Swan looked like a first class bitch.

The only thought Jacob ever had was of her to protect her to make her happy while respecting her thoughts and feelings. He was hell-bent on keeping his promises to her even if it cost him everything in the process.

"_We have to protect the tribe. The inbreed won't be to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger."_

"_We're ready!"_

"_We can't wait."_

"_Now?"_

"_We must destroy it before it's born."_

"_You mean, kill Bella?"_

"_Her choice affects us all."_

"_Bella's human, our protection applies to her."_

"_She's dying anyway!_

"_We have real enemies to fight tonight."_

"_Tonight?"_

"_You will fight with us, Jake."_

"_I...will...not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else."_

Bella fell to the ground again at this turn of events. Jake didn't want to be Alpha. Bella knew that and to see him leave his brothers and sister. It was too much and it got worse from there.

"_What do you think you're doing here?"_

"_I left Sam's pack."_

"_Go home, Seth."_

"_I won't stand behind him."_

"_Oh, yes you will! I'm not kidding. Get out of here."_

"_Is that an order? Gonna make me bow down too?"_

"_I'm not ordering anyone. Look, I'm just going off on my own here, okay?"_

"_Great! And I've got your back."_

"_No, you don't! If Sam comes after Bella, are you really ready to fight your own brother? Your sister?"_

"_If it's the right thing to do."_

"_Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Cullen's the heads up. Do what you want."_

"_How cool is this? A two man pack! Two against the world."_

"_You're getting on my nerves, Seth."_

"_I'll shut up. Can do."_

Poor Seth. He was just a baby really. He was leaving his family, his home for her for her baby because he believed her when she said she loved Edward more than Jacob. He believed in her right to make her own choices just as Jacob had. She had cost them everything.

"_Get ready. They're coming for Bella."_

"_They're not gonna touch her."_

"_Agreed."_

She watched as Leah joined them to protect her and her family.

"_Man, I can smell 'em from all the way out here!"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?_

"_I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed."_

"_Go away, Leah! I can take care of myself."_

"_That you think so proves that you need a babysitter."_

"_Okay, will the both of your shut up?"_

"_Did Sam send you?"_

"_Sam doesn't even know I left."_

"_I think they just figured it out."_

"_Jake, I know what his plan is."_

Bella sighed as she watched Jake inform the family of Sam's plan.

"_Sam's lost the element of surprise and he doesn't wanna take you on out numbered. So he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."_

"_He won't get through without a fight."_

"_No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty."_

"_The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind."_

"_Not in ours."_

"_Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks."_

"_We'll make do."_

"_You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you."_

Emmett had always been ready to fight for her but the last thing she wanted was for Jake, Seth, and Leah to fight their brothers or for the Cullens and the wolfpack to fight one another. She wasn't worth it. None of this was worth it.

"_I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them anymore. It's so quiet."_

"_I stopped hearing them too. The second I decided to leave. It's nice."_

"_You know you can't stay here."_

"_But I don't have any place..."_

"_I can't trust you with the Cullen's. You hate them too much. You don't even like me."_

"_I don't have to. I just have to follow you."_

"_Look, Seth doesn't want you here and neither do I."_

"_Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me. Look, I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. You don't know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone, anyone."_

"_Just to break the connection. Alright."_

Bella heart twisted as she watched Jake and Leah talk about imprinting and how even without an imprint they were forever connected to Sam and her. She wished she had seen just how connected Jake was but she was so wrapped up in herself and what she wanted that she just didn't see it.Bella is once again shocked at her selfishness when it comes to having this child no matter who it hurts.

"_Her rib has cracked, but they're no splinters. It hasn't punctured anything."_

"_Yet."_

"_Edward."_

"_It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her."_

"_Carlisle, tell me. It's alright."_

"_The fetus is incompatible with your body. It's too strong; it won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour, I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate your heart will give out before you can deliver."_

"_Then I'll hold on as long as I can and..."_

"_Bella, there are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry."_

"_Edward, I'm sorry."_

"_I can't live without you."_

"_You won't. You're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you."_

"_Do you honestly think that I could love it? Or even tolerate it, if it killed you?"_

"_It's not his fault. You have to accept what is."_

"_Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own; you've decided to leave me."_

"_Don't see it that way!"_

"_Well, I have no other way to see it. Cause it's me who'll lose you, and I don't choose that. I don't choose that."_

Jake would never do that to her regardless he would never walk away.

"_Don't do that."_

"_What?"_

"_Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world."_

"_You're one of them. It feels complete when you're here, Jake."_

"_We need to find a way to get some food into her system."_

"_If I could only see the fetus."_

"_The baby."_

"_Maybe I could figure out what it wants."_

"_I think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea."_

"_It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment."_

"_What were you thinking?"_

"_That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into."_

"_He's thirsty."_

"_I know the feeling."_

"_If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood."  
_

"_I have some O negative laid aside for Bella."_

"_Wait! Wait! Wait! You're gonna make her drink that?"_

"_It's the fastest way to test the theory."_

"_Only if you're comfortable with it."_

"_I'll try anything."_

"_Just hold on."_

"_I think I'm gonna be sick."_

"_It tastes...good. Mmm."_

"_Your pulse is already getting stronger."_

"_It's working."_

Bella watched the whole scene with a heavy heart. She knew she could be happy with the Cullens but at what cost? The cost of losing Jacob Billy and Charlie. She was beginning to think that was too high of a price to pay.

Charlie who meant more to her than she ever thought. His voice was filled with worry. Lines etched his face as he talked to her, his only child on the phone.

"_Well, you sound better."_

"_I am. I feel much better."_

"_This whole thing must have put a kink in the honeymoon, huh?"_

"_You could say that."_

"_Otherwise married life treating you okay? Edward still walks on water and all that?"_

"_Yeah. I mean it is different now."_

"_The important thing is that you're better and that you're coming home soon. Right?"_

"_Okay. Dad, I don't want you to freak out, but I'm going to a medical center in Switzerland."_

"_What? No...no...no you're not! You're not going to Switzerland! What? You said you were better?"_

"_I am."_

"_No. Bella, I'm getting on a plane. No..."_

"_No, it's really more of a...a spa. And I'm...I'm sure that I'd be better by the time you got there anyway."_

"_Bells, I...uh...I don't know."_

"_Dad, don't come. Picture me healthy, like I'm sitting on the couch with you eating pizza or something."_

"_You want me to visualize."_

"_They say that it helps. Just picture me like that. Like I was. It'll make me feel better. Dad, I gotta go, okay?"_

"_Bella!"_

"_I love you."_

"_Bella!"_

God she really was an idiot. Leaving Charlie behind so she could live forever and grieve that loss forever because in spite of what Edward had told her she knew she would never forget her father or the way that he loved her and cared for her in those months Edward was gone. What had she done

"_So that's the last of it?"_

"_Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all she'll need more blood."_

"_And you need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight."_

"_Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate, you will be slaughtered."_

"_Emmett will come with us."_

"_That won't be enough."_

"_We have no choice, Jacob. If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try."_

"_You'd risk your lives for her?"_

"_Of course we would! Bella's a part of our family now._

"_Yeah, I can see that. This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do."_

"_This isn't your territory anymore. How's your new family working out?"_

"_You done?"_

"_You coming home, Jake?"_

"_Not until I finish this."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth."_

"_What?"_

"_No way!"_

"_Be quiet!"_

"_I want them safe and I want this over."_

"_I need Sam to wait until Bella's been separated from the problem."_

"_You mean until she's dead."_

"_Ease up Paul."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it."_

"_Jake!"_

"_I'm the only one who can. They trust me."_

She knew she should be appalled by Jake's actions as Seth was, but she could not find it in her heart to be. He was keeping his promise to her while trying his damnedest to keep his family intacted. She could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy about the choice he was having to make but for the good of Seth and Leah and the tribe he knew he had to do what was necessary. Her vision self would never understand his choice, but in the end she did understand. The pack were his family, his blood and after Bella was gone there would only be the Cullens to stand in the way of him getting that back of getting Billy back and at least have a chance to reclaim his life after she was gone he had to make this gesture.

She also knew that if he tried to kill the baby Rose would kill him without even flinching. Is this what happened?

"_Rosalie, pass the morphine."_

"_Carlisle said the placenta must have detached!"_

"_He's coming as fast as he can."_

"_We'll have to do it."_

"_No! Let the morphine spread."_

"_There's no time. He's dying!"_

"_Get him out, now!"_

"_Look at me, Bella."_

"_Rosalie, don't!"_

"_Alice, get her out of here!"_

"_Rosalie!"_

"_Save her! You gotta change her!"_

"_I can't! Not whilst he's still in there. I gotta get him out first."_

"_Stay focused. Keep your heart beating."_

"_Jake, he's suffocating!"_

"_It's Renesmee."_

"_Beautiful."_

"_Jacob, take the baby."_

"_Keep that away from me!"_

"_Edward, I'll take her. I promise I'm okay, let me."_

"_What is that?"_

'_It's my venom.'_

'_It supposed to be working. Come on. Come on."_

'_I won't kill you. That would be too easy. You deserve to live with this."_

Bella watched as Jake ran out of the house and collapsed onto the ground losing himself in grief. This was the end of her human life and Jake was here to witness it all. He had never left her side regardless of the cost. She weeped for him.

"_I don't care what he's done. He's still my son."_

"_I'm sorry, Billy. I just thought you should know."_

"_Bella's dead. It killed her!"_

"_Let's go!"_

Bella watched in horror at what happened next

"_It's like, gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it's not the earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, a protector."_

"_Stop! It's over! If you kill her, you kill me!"_

"_Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."_

"Nooooooo." Bella's scream reverberated off the walls of the place in which she was still laying on the ground. Sarah gathered her in her arms and held her close. "How could this happen? Vampires are the wolves' mortal enemies Sarah. How?" Bella asked as she buried her face in Sarah's shoulder.

"Darling Daughter you will understand it all in time all I can tell you right now is that Jacob imprinted on the last human part of you that remained. He did not choose it nor did he want it."

"Oh my Jacob," she whispered as she settled her head in Sarah's lap and watched the rest of her life go by not really caring what happen next because she wanted to die rather than live without Jacob's love and affection. It was turning out how she always feared but worse because this choice led to them being bound to one another for all eternity without any of the love Jake had had for her. She also knew it meant that any hope he had of returning to the way things had been before she screwed up his life was gone. He would have to leave his father and brothers behind and follow them wherever they went or he would die. Wait this had to be it right? He ran from the imprint and died.

"_Oh, it's from Carlisle. Which is spelt with an S, sweet Bianca."_

"_He's added a new member to his coven."_

"_Ah."_

"_Increasing his power."_

"_First it's the spelling, then the grammar."_

"_It seems our dispute with the Cullen's is over."_

"_Over?"_

"_Mmm."_

"_Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human."_

"_And what might it be?"_

"_I always thought you understood. They have something I want."_

"What it was never about me knowing about them?"

"No, Bella it never was about you. Edward and Alice have gifts that would make the Volturi even more power and by using his power Aro could see that they would do anything to protect you."

"But not the way Jake would have."

"No Bella not the way Jake would have."

"_Well, I'm amazed. You ran away from human blood, you made a hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that."_

"_You're still here."_

"_So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so...you. Except for the creepy eyes._

"_I would...I would keep my distance, for now."_

"_It's safer for the baby to see how you deal with me first."_

"_Since when do you care about Renesmee?"_

"_Alright, take a whiff."_

"_Well, I can see what everybody's been talking about. Jake, you really do stink."_

"_You guys really look great together."_

"_Wanna come meet our daughter?"_

"What? Why didn't they tell me Sarah. I do not understand."

"Patience Daughter it will all become clear to you."

" _Alight, that's enough experimenting for one day."_

"_Jacob, she's doing great."_

"_Yeah, let's not push it though."_

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Oh, do tell her, Jacob?"_

"_This should be good."_

"_Hold on a second. Bella."_

"_Look, it's a wolf thing."_

"_What's a wolf thing?"_

"_Um...you know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with, and it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise."_

"_Take Renesmee out of the room."_

"_Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't wanna hurt you."_

"_You imprinted on my daughter?!"_

"_It wasn't my choice!"_

"_She's a baby!"_

"_It's not like that! You think Edward would let me live if it was?"_

"_I'm still debating it."_

"_I've held her once. One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfie claim on her?! She's mine!"_

"_It's fine, Leah."_

"_You're gonna stay away from her."_

"_You know I can't do that."_

"_Stop her, Edward."_

"_He said, it's fine. She's amazing, right?"_

"_Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone now, right?"_

"_Long gone!"_

"_Because it was her. From the beginning, it was Nessie who wanted me there."_

"_Nessie?! You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!"_

"_Seth, are you okay?"_

"_Seth, I'm sorry."_

"_He'll be alright."_

"_Bella, you know me, better than anyone. All I want is for Ness...Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You, me, any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason."_

Bella was appalled by her own behavior towards Jake. She did know he only had feelings of love towards Renesmee. She also knew she wasn't upset over the nickname as much as she was upset over the fact that Jacob no longer had any feelings for her at all. Poor Seth bore the brunt of her anger and he didn't deserve it she knew how it was for Quil. She had seen him with Claire and she knew Jake would be the best protector/big brother a girl could ask for. Hell she had seen him with Claire and Seth she knew he took his responsibilities seriously.

"_Is that Charlie?"_

"_He's been calling twice a day."_

"_He's in pretty rough shape."_

"_Eventually we'll have to tell him you didn't make it."_

"_He needs to mourn, Bella."_

"_Okay, we'll do it tomorrow."_

"_I'm gonna miss this place."_

"_We'll come back, we always do."_

"_Wait, nobody said anything about leaving."_

"_Once people believe that Bella's dead we can't risk anyone seeing her."_

"_So you just...disappear?"_

"_Jacob, we don't have another choice."_

This must be it this must be where it happens Bella thought. Only to be shocked and surprised as she sees him go to Charlie's. Bella sighs as his bike pulls up to Charlie's. Charlie is in the back chopping wood. She notices he has lost weight and looks much older than he had the last time she saw him. Guilt weighed heavy on her shoulders as she watched what happened next.

"_Hey, you heard anything?"_

"_Charlie, Bella's...uh..."_

"_No, she's not."_

"_No, no, no! I mean, she's...she's fine. She's back home and she's feeling better."_

"_Why didn't you say so? That's great."_

"_Wait! There's something you need to see first."_

"_I need to see Bella."_

"_Look, in order for Bella to get better, she had to...change."_

"_What do you mean, change?"_

"_Here goes nothing."_

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_You don't live in the world you think you do."_

"_Jacob, put your clothes on."_

"_Now, this may seem strange. Really strange. But stranger thing happen every day, trust me."_

Bella watched in awe as Jake stripped down. He was more magnificent than she ever could have imagined. His bronze skin gleamed in the late afternoon sunlight. She watched as he transformed into his beautiful russet wolf right there in front of Charlie's disbelieving eyes. No matter how many times she saw the beautiful creature with Jake's eyes it still brought a lump to her throat.

She watched as he transformed back and helped a bewildered Charlie back into the house and got him a drink before calmly sitting down and explaining as much as he could while leaving out the part about his only child and her husband being vampires and the parents of a vamp/human hybrid which he had imprinted on. He told him he had changed but was still the same boy he had always known and that now Bella was different but she was still the daughter he loved. He also told him about Edward's "niece" who had come to love with them. Leaving Charlie stunned but satisfied he left.

"_Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving, what did you expect me to do?"_

"_You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."_

"_No, I didn't tell him about you, just me. I only said you were different."_

"_And that we have a niece, who we adopted."_

"_I mean seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go."_

"_Did you consider the physical pain you'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat, and that's assuming she can control her thirst."_

"_Look, Charlie's been in hell, and I know you'll be much happier with him in your life."_

"_Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way. Because he'll be here in ten minutes."_

"_What?!"_

Bella would have laughed at the scene had it not been so sad. Yes, she was sure a part of Jake's reasons were so he could stay close to Renesmee but he also had done it for Bella and she knew that even if vision Bella did not. Although from the look on her face when Edward said it she did know it was for her. Losing Charlie would have been too much even for vampire Bella and Jake still knew her better than anyone.

He sacrificed his tribe's most sacred secret so that she would still have Charlie in her life and instead of being grateful Edward had chosen once again to belittle him and call him selfish. Jake took it all in stride as was the norm for him it seemed these days. As Bella watched the vision she noticed he was a lot older then when it began. Fighting with his brothers and imprinting on her daughter had changed him. He was darker more brooding. The sun had left him.

"_These will irritate your eyes at first."_

"_The main thing is not to move too fast."_

"_Try taking as seat, crossing your legs._

"_Maybe a tad slower."_

"_And blink at least three times a minute."_

"_Good."_

"_For a cartoon character."_

"_Hold your breath; it'll help with the thirst."_

"_Just don't forget to move your shoulders, so it looks like your breathing."_

"_And don't sit so straight, humans don't do that."_

"_Okay, I got it. Move around, blink, slouch."_

"_Good luck."_

"_Hello, Charlie."_

"_Where's Bella?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Hi, dad."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Never better. Healthy as a horse."_

"_You don't turn into an animal too, do you?"_

"_She wishes she was that awesome."_

"_Let's give her some privacy."_

"_Uh...Jake said that, this...this was necessary. What does that mean?"_

"_I really think it would be better..."_

"_I wanna know what happened to you!"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_I think I deserve and explanation."_

"_You do, but if you really need one, I can't stay here."_

"_Oh, come on! No! No more going away!"_

"_Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm alright. I'm more than alright. Can you live with that?"_

"_Can I live with that? Well, I don't know, Bella. I mean, I just watched a kid I've known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter, but doesn't."_

"_Can you just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?"_

"_And I don't need to know this?"_

"_No. Really, you don't."_

"_Well, I'm not gonna lose you again. I can't."_

"_Then you won't. I promise."_

"_I missed you, Bells. So much."_

"_I missed you, dad."_

Bella dissolved into tears as she watched her father, who was not an overly affectionate old on to her vision self for dear life. She had never given much thought to what would happen to Charlie when she died. She had just assumed his life would go on as it had when she had quit coming from Phoenix for the summers but she could see that was wrong. She knew had Jake not intervened. Charlie would have lost himself in the bottle and died.

Bella watched as Jacob grew closer to the Cullens and Edward. Just as she suspected he protected her daughter with every fiber of his being and she wanted for nothing as they waited for the other shoe to drop. And it did drop one day Alice had a vision that the Volturi were coming for them. She watched as the Cullens gathered their friends and even younger boys phased as a result. She could see the worry etched on his face as boys as young as ten phased and all the red eyed vampires showed up. Even if they didn't feed in Forks they would have to feed somewhere. All because Irina had accused the Cullens of creating an immortal child or so the Volturi led everyone to believe.

She watches Jake take care of her daughter day in and day out. She watched her vision self give jealous looks when no one was looking. Jake tried to keep things light between them but the closer it got to the day when the Volturi would come for them the further Jake pulled away. He spent more time on the Rez training with Sam and the pack. He went home for dinner with Billy or took Nessie to visit with Charlie and Sue. And when he was with them he would go to his room with Seth and Leah and ignores the going's on in the house. She could hardly stand to watch as her Sun retreated behind the clouds. He was never the same. The war he lost changed him. It left him broken. She could see it as could her vision self and not long after they had sent the Vulture home with their tails between their legs Jake went to see Sam.

"_Sam, I need you to do me a favor."_

"_What Jake?"_

"_I need you to unite the packs under your leadership should anything happen to me."_

"_What Jake, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked but he knew exactly what Jake was planning. He knew where Jake was. Hell he was in the same place. Your wolf's imprint versus the woman your heart craved. The whole pack knew that even after her transformation Jake still loved Bella and that having to be around her and Edward everyday because of Nessie was killing him slowly. But Sam wanted him to say it._

"_I still love her Sam. I know I shouldn't. Hell she is my mortal enemy and the mother of my imprint. Not to mention she is married, but man I love her and I can't do this anymore. Not to mention it is killing me that I have taken Nessie's ability to choose who she loves away from her. I never wanted to do that to anyone."_

"_Jake we talked about this before, before the wedding."_

"_I know we did Sam, but I didn't expect for the imprint to transfer. I mean I didn't really expect to see Bella at all after the reception Sam and pregnant?"_

"_Jake none of us expected it, but I know what you are going through I understand but what will you tell them and what about Nessie. It will be hard on her Jake is that what you really want?"_

"_No, Sam. I am going to talk to Bella first tell her that I wanna break the imprint for Nessie sake and they need to take her to see Ben in Alaska for a while. It will be too hard on both of us if they stay in Forks. Convince her that it s what is best for Nessie and then I will pack my stuff say goodbye to Nessie and come home."_

"_Jake you know it will not be that simple."_

"I know Sam. Just promise me. If either of them come back here you will look out for her and Nessie for me and Dad and Charlie. Promise me that you will let Leah stop phasing when you take over so she is no longer stuck in your head and that you will let her go wherever she wants."

"Jake..."

"I know Sam. I will see you soon. And who knows maybe you won't have to keep your promise."

Bella watched as Jake took off for the Cullen mansion. Nessie opened the door before he even made it up the steps and threw herself at him. He caught her with ease and wrapped her in his arms inhaling her scent one last time.

"_My Jacob," she whispered as she held on tight._

"_So much like her mother," Jake thought as he sat her down on the ground. _

Vision Bella came in the room as he sat her down.

"_Thank Goodness Jacob has arrived. She was about to drive us all insane wanting to know if you were coming today."_

"_Hey Bella. I can't stay long and actually I came to see you and Edward."_

"_Edward Emmett and Jasper went hunting today."_

"_I guess I will talk to you then. Is Alice or Rose around?"_

"_Yeah Rose is upstairs."_

_Nessie Honey, why don't you go upstairs and see what your Aunt Rose is up to. I need to talk to your mom about something important. I promise to say goodbye before I leave okay."_

"_You're not staying? Why?"_

"_Oh Ness, I can't I need to go home and spend some time with my Dad. He is missing me but I promise I will say goodbye."_

Bella watched in horror as he waited for Nessie to go upstairs and he pulled Bella toward his room. Once there he continued as he began to opening drawers and pulling his stuff out of them

"_Jake, wait. What is going on?" Vision Bella asked completely confused by his actions._

_: Without looking up he answered. "I am setting that little girl free. I am going to break the imprint and put the choice as to who she loves back in her hands. I am setting you free too Bells. Free from having to be reminded of what a mistake this all was. Don't think I don't see it in your eyes when you are watching us. Those times when you think no one is paying attention."_

"_But Jake..."_

"_I know you don't have to say it. I would rather die than ever take anyone's choice away. So I need to ask you guys a favor. Take Ness to Alaska to visit Ben, Garrett, Kate, and Tanya. The closer she is the harder this will be on both of us. Don't tell her anything just say you want to see the rest of the family." He continued packing until the room was empty. He went and loaded it in the rabbit before going back inside. He found Bella staring at his empty room. "Bells, I have to do this. You know it is the right thing. I meant it when I said you are all I see that hasn't changed. Ness is so much like you in so many ways but she deserves what you have with Edward. She deserves to love who she wants and not who the Great Spirit deems she should be with."_

"_But Jake..."_

"_Just do as I ask Bells please...It is the last favor I will ever ask of you I promise." He said as he let his warm lips caress her icy cheek before leaving the room and going to find Nessie._

Bella watched him as he made his way up the stairs to Rose's and Emmett's room. Nessie launched herself in his arms as soon as he made it to the doorway.

"_Jacob, can't you stay until Dad and Uncle Emmett get back. I want to show you the toys Aunt Rose got me and you promised that we would finish the book of legends remember."_

"_I know I did Ness but you and the family are heading to Alaska tonight."_

"_You're not coming with us?"  
_

"_No sweetheart. I can't. I need to stay close to the Rez you know that. Besides my Dad needs me too Ness. Come on let's go downstairs I wanna talk to you about something important okay."_

_Jake settles Ness on his lap downstairs before continuing. "Ness I know this is hard for you to understand but I want you to know just how much the time I spent with you has meant to me. You are a very special little girl. Even without the ability to talk without talking and all the other spectacular things you can do and I will always cherish you in my heart even when I am not with you and I need you to promise me that when we are apart you won't be sad or do anything stupid because you are going to be gone for a while."_

"_I don't understand Jake."_

'_I know you don't honey. Just trust me when I say I wish things could be different for all of us. I wish you could stay here or I could go with you but you have to stay with your mom and dad and I have to stay here. But I want you to remember I love you Ness no matter what comes or what happens to me that will change. Just remember that unlike you and your parents one day I will be gone for good but my love for you will remain and if you or your mom ever need anything the pack will be here for you even if I am not." Jake held her as she start to cry. "Ness I am not doing this hurt you sweetheart. I am doing this for reasons you will not understand for a while yet but I do love you very much."_

Bella watched him hold her until she cried herself to sleep. He kissed her cheek and her forehead before leaving her asleep on the sofa. He nods to Bella and Rose who were watching from the upstairs landing.

"_Take care of her. Goodbye Bella. Watch out for them Blondie."_

Rose beat him to the rabbit.

"_You don't have to do this, Dog."_

"_Yes, I do Blondie and you know it. She deserves to be able to choose who she loves not to be forced to be stuck here. She is going to be special. She deserves to travel the world and see all there is to see."_

"_Jacob, you and I both know this has less to do about Ness and more about Bella and the fact that you imprinted on her and never told her. That's right I know. Alice told Edward. Had I know the day of their wedding I would have told her but it was too late by the time I found out. What I want to know is why you didn't say anything to her."_

"_Same reason, I left the crying little girl Blondie, she chose Edward and she was happy and I would have never forced her into a relationship if it wasn't what she wanted."_

"_So you were willing to die for her and she wouldn't give up eternity for you that has to suck. You are a good man Jacob Black better than Bella Swan ever deserved. I hope you make it through and live a long mortal life. Emmett will be sorry to see you have left us but I understand._

Bella watched as he got in the car and took off. Rose went back inside. Vision Bella was sitting on the sofa holding her daughter, stroking her hair.

"_I take it you heard."_

"_Yes." _

"_You know they say we are selfish creatures but mortal Bella was more selfish than all of us."_

Bella watched as Jake went home and took care of Billy until the pain got so bad he could no longer function. Then Quil and Embry moved in and Sam and Paul took over the day to day operations of the pack. Billy would spend every day at Jake's bedside. Charlie spent his days off trying to get Billy to take Jake to the hospital to see if there was anything they could do. He begged Bella to come home. Begged her to be the friend that Jake was to her. Bella shut down after she discovered the truth. She didn't talk most days. She hunted alone and spent most nights in bed with her daughter holding her as she cried herself to sleep. Ben was the only one Nessie smiled for anymore and even those were disappearing. The worse Jake got the sadder Nessie became. Begging her parents to take her home. Bella would just hold her close and wish she would cry with her.

By the time Jake was gone Nessie and Bella were both inconsolable. Billy had stayed with his son until his last breath left his body. As the word momma came out of his mouth. Jake's heart stopped. Billy collapsed against his son's chest and it took Embry, Quil and Charlie to remove him from the room as Sam and Paul prepared Jake to be buried alongside his beloved mother. His pack, the imprints, all of whom were heavily pregnant at the time grieved along with Billy and Charlie.

Charlie once again begged Bella to come home and say goodbye to her best friend and Bella refused. Ness retreated into herself and never forgives her parents for taking her away for her Jacob. She had gone home with Ben to Egypt and traveled with Emmett and Rose throughout Europe. Bella had never forgiven Edward or Alice for not telling her the truth about the imprint. She was staying in Nessie room when they got word that Billy had passed away. She ran no one knew for sure where she went but by the time she came back Charlie was gone too. Edward tried to convince her that she needed to at least attend the funeral to keep up appearances.

"_Appearances? For God's sake Edward my father, his best friend and my best friend have all died while we have been stuck here in the God forsaken tundra that is Alaska and you are worried about how it might appear to the people of Forks if I don't go.' Funny how you didn't say the same thing about Jake or Billy now did you Edward. Why would that be I wonder?"_

"_They were not your family Bella."_

"_The hell they weren't Edward. Tell me the truth Edward I think you owe me that much. All those times you called Jake son and said you were glad he was her for Jessie it was all bullshit wasn't it?"_

"_I guess you would say it was, but Bella what did you really expect. Did you really think I could ever forgive him for trying to take you away from me?"_

"_He wanted me to live Edward. He wanted me to stay in Forks and be happy."_

"_He wanted you in his bed Bella."_

"_So, it was more than what you wanted."_

"_I respected you. I waited until we were married."_

"_No you forced me into a marriage I never wanted."_

"_I have given you everything you ever wanted a nice home, a family, a child despite the fact that she killed you and still you throw the marriage thing in my face. I live with a dog that hates my guts, which not only has my wife's heart but my daughter's as well and do I get credit. No, it still revolves around Jacob doesn't it?_

"_Admit it Edward you were glad to hear he was dead. That Alice's vision had come true and you had me all to yourself finally."_

"_You're right I was glad to finally have it over with to have both imprints broken. I thought I had a chance to finally have you love me like you use to before he wormed his way into your life."_

"_Have you forgotten how he wormed his way into my life Edward? He was there because you left me a broken shell and he took the time to love me and care for me the way I deserved. Don't worry you are not the only one to blame. I take most of it. I knew exactly who and what you were. I saw it every day and still I stayed. I begged you never to leave me. I used him for my own selfish means everyday and still he came back. That Edward is real love and you are right vampires are selfish because I was jealous of my own daughter when he would hold her close. I would wish that could be me but Rose was even more right when she said human Bella was even more selfish."_

With that Vision Bella ran again. All the way to Forks this time. Sam and Embry met her at the treaty line.

"_Bella"_

"_Sam, may I cross to say goodbye to my father and Jake."_

"_Where are Edward and the rest?"_

"_Not here."_

"_Okay, you can go to Sue's and to the cemetery."_

Bella watched as her vision self arrived at Sue's house. Seth embraced her like always and held her cold hard body to his for a long time before letting her go. He had grown into a man since she had seen him last. She sat at Sue's table as Seth brought her the box of things Jake left for her and Nessie. Going through them she found the letter he left for her. Tearing it open she read it as quickly as she could.

_Bells,_

_If you are reading this then that means I have left this world and gone on to the next to be with momma. Sam was right this hurts like hell but I know it is the right thing. Your daughter should not have to pay for our screw up. I do love her Bells as if she was my own you know. She is so much like the Bells I remember. The Bells I love minus the two left feet of course. I am also guessing you heard what Blondie said about the imprint and are mad at me. I did it for you Bells just like I am doing it for her. Let go of whatever anger hurt and bitterness you have and enjoy Charlie for as long as you can. I miss ya Bells._

_Always,_

_Your Jacob_

Vision Bella took off in a blur with Seth hot on her heels. He caught up with her at Jacob's grave. She was sitting there with a picture in hand talking to her best friend one last time.

"_I am sorry Jake. Sorry for so many thing but most of all I am sorry for being too selfish to see what was right in front of me the whole time. Please forgive me. Seth promise me you will get that letter and stuff to Ness."_

"_What are you talking about Bella?"_

"_Just promise me please."_

"_I promise."_

"_I love you my Jacob."_

With the last words vision Bella set the picture against Jake's headstone and striking a match. Seth watched in horror as she sat there wordless and burned to a pile of ash.

Bella knew she was at the end of this vision and she could not believe what she had just seen. This was the Forever she thought she wanted. She cried until there were no tears left laying her head in Sarah's lap.

"Rest now Daughter when you awake we will travel your natural path."

Several hours later Bella awoke stiff and sore but enveloped in warmth as Sarah cradled her.

"Are you ready to see your other path Daughter?"

"Yes, I am ready Sarah."

"I must warn you. This path is not as clear as you chosen path but you will catch glimpses of the way your life will be. When we reach the end you will have another chance to choose. Choose wisely my Daughter for not many get a chance to change what will be."

Bella started her journey into the life of Bella Black with Sarah's hand wrapped firmly in hers and Jacob's beautiful face came clearly into view. His head was lying across her stomach and his hand was firmly wrapped around hers. She watched as her vision self woke up and put her hand on the back of his head running her hands through his longer hair.

"_Jake..." This came out as a bare whisper_

_Jake's head shot up from where it was resting. "Bells...Bells, you're awake. Hold on let me get Sue, Charlie, and Dad." He kissed her on her forehead and ran for the door. Almost breaking it off the hinges. "Sue, Charlie, Dad, Seth Bella is awake. Come see. Seth, inform the pack."_

"_What... wait Jake...Charlie?" Bella struggled to form complete thoughts as she struggled to sit up._

"_Its okay Charlie knows. Not everything but he knows what we are." Sue, Charlie and Billy all filed in. The boys waited not so patiently as Sue checked her vitals before leaving the room._

"_I am gonna call Carlisle and let him know she is awake. I am sure he will want to check her over."_

"_No." Bella yelled._

"_Bells honey it's okay. Edward is gone with Jasper and Alice to Alaska already. Only Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett are still here. Carlisle and Esme plan on leaving as soon as you get the all clear and Emmett and Rose are staying until everything is cleared up."_

"_Okay, but don't leave me okay?"_

"_I am not going anywhere unless you want me to honey." He said as he took his seat next to her bed. Charlie took his place on the other side and Billy wheeled himself to the foot._

"_Bells none of us are going anywhere till you tell us okay._

"_Dad, I am sorry so sorry."_

"_Bells, we will discuss everything later okay. Once you are all better and Carlisle says you are at 100 percent you and I will sit down without furball over there and we will talk about everything okay."_

She watched as Carlisle checked her over and made sure there was not lasting effects from her weeks in a coma. She watched as she talked to Edward on the phone. Her heart breaking as he had to leave the room in order to keep from phasing as Edward begged her to change her mind and marry him. She had heard the gut wrenching howl that came from outside Sue's home that caused everyone in the room to flinch and cause Edward to once again complain about how dangerous young werewolves could be. But what happened next she didn't expect vision Bella squared her shoulders and informed Edward that although yes young werewolves could be dangerous so were vampires and that he himself and Alice had got her close to getting killed on numerous occasions while Jacob and the pack saved her countless times. She said she would always be grateful for everything he had done for her but that she was choosing her natural path, she was choosing Jacob.

There was complete and utter silence on the phone as Carlisle took it from her and hung up.

"_We understand your choice Bella and we will protect you from whatever comes your way as a result of our interference in your life. Please know we never meant for you to be hurt. Rose and Emmett will be here. Jacob has their numbers and they have his. We really do care for you Bella and I hope in time you can forgive us for dragging you and Jacob into our world." With a press of his cold lips to her forehead Carlisle was gone._

Bella wasn't sure how far the vision jumped ahead but the next thing she saw was her vision self outside the Taj. It was dusk and she could hear music coming from inside.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

Bella saw the tears forming in vision Bella's eyes and knew they would be reflected in her own because once again they were thinking the same things. She knew why Jake was listening to that song because it reminded him of them and what she had put him through. She watched as vision Bella with tears streaming down her face flung open the door. She watched as Jake turned around just in time to catch her as she launched herself toward him. Vision Bella buried her face in his neck much as the first vision Bella had but this time there was no Edward, no wedding to get back to and he was hers. Once again Bella knew exactly how he smelled and just thinking about it caused his scent to fill her nostrils and he skin start to tingle. Her heartbeat picked up and she felt his warmth.

"_Jacob, MY Jacob. She said as she inhaled the scent of him and ran her fingers through his longer hair. She ran her hands across the nape of his neck as he lifted her of the ground and spun her around in typical Jake fashion._

"_Dance with me Bells?"_

He did not have to ask twice as vision Bella plastered herself against him. Bella felt another stab of jealousy as Jake's grip tightened around vision Bella's waist as the music began.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found the home for my_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Bella's finger tips itched to touch his skin again as she watched her vision self run her fingers across the naked planes of his back as they spun around the dirt floor of the Taj. It was almost a carbon copy the wedding dance except Jake wasn't wearing a shirt or pants or shoes and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and her beloved chucks. There were no words of goodbye. No words at all as he held her. The tears flowed freely on both sides of the vision as Bella realized just what she would be losing if she chose Edward and the Cullens. Jake would not live for a thousand years but he would love until the last breath left his body that much she knew for certain and in a way Edward never would. In a way that Edward couldn't. In order to be with Edward Bella had to change everything about who she was. She had to cut all ties with everyone. She had to become something other than the human being she was.

As their dance came to an end Jake made no move to let vision Bella go. He just held onto her until she moved away from him. Vision Bella never let go of his hand as she led him to the sofa.

"_Jake, can you tell me where you were?"_

"_Canada mostly I think. He said as he let go of her hand and stood up. Going over he retrieved two warm sodas from the cooler in the corner before sitting back down on the sofa with her and continuing his story. "I didn't really know where I was. I just ran away as far and as fast as I could Bells. I stayed a wolf for most of it. The pain of losing you was less that way."_

"_I am sorry you got sent that invitation Jake. I never meant to cause you more pain. I specifically told them not to send it to you."_

_:"I know that now Bells, but then it felt like you were just wanting to pour salt in my wounds. But while you were out I kinda got the whole picture of what has been going on."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yep, Blondie and Seth told me just what happened while I was gone. I know how he and the pixie railroaded you into a wedding you never wanted. I know how you asked him not to send the invite but he did anyway. You have been beside yourself with worry and all he and the pixie thought of was the wedding and when to change you. Also talked to Dad about Charlie and talked to Charlie about you. He said it was worse than when Edward went away. Not that you ever let Edward see it but Charlie and Seth saw. I am sorry Bells. I am sorry I broke my promise. I should have stayed. I shouldn't have run."_

"_Jake, don't beat yourself up. I had made my choice but what made you come back here when you did?"_

"_I couldn't leave it like that Bells, not with us. I needed to see you one last time. Hold you one last time before letting you go."_

"_And then the imprint happened. Were you ever gonna tell me?"_

"_Nope, you were happy Bells or so I thought. I wasn't going to ruin that happiness by trapping you into this imprint bullshit."_

"_And now?"_

"_I didn't have much say in this either the wolf had his say when he saw you at the treaty line passed out. Sam is no longer Alpha and the treaty only exists with Blondie, Emmett, Dr Fang, Mrs. Cullen, and Jasper. The Pixie and Edward are not allowed to return here. And before you ask. I did not make those rules Carlisle did."_

"_Jake, what about the Volturi?"_

"_I am not worried about them right now. I am worried about you. What did Dr Fang say after I left."_

"_I am all clear. He is not sure what happened but everything is good. He said there may be some dizziness and I maybe tired but he assures me that is normal and if anything changes he is a phone call away."_

"_That's great Bells. I want you to know I am not expecting anything from you. I am just glad you are alive and well. The imprinting stuff doesn't have to change anything for us. I meant it when I said I just wanted you human and happy even if it is not with me."_

"_Jacob..."_

"_Yeah, Bells?"_

"_Shut up and kiss me." She said as her lips crashed against his._

It didn't take long for Jake and his wolf to take control dominating the kiss. Bella's lips were tingling as she watched herself lose herself in Jacob. She could feel the texture of his skin as her vision self explored the nape of his neck and his broad shoulders. That bronze skin so different than hers. She whimpered at the thought of being able to run her hands over his beautiful skin again to feel that new scruff tickle her face as he held her close.

She was transported forward. She and Jake were laying in her bed at Charlie's. He was wrapped completely around her.

"_Can you think more quietly over there some of us in this bed are trying to sleep?"_

"_Well maybe some of us should go sleep in his own bed."_

"_Nope, not gonna happen." he said as he pulled her flush against him. "I don't care how mad you are at me. We will sleep in the same bed Bells."_

"_I just don't understand what you are waiting for you said yourself that in the eyes of the tribe we are already married in the eyes of the tribe. Charlie loves you and I know you want me, so what are we waiting for."_

_You know what I am waiting for."_

"_But Jake it is just a piece of paper. Sam and Emily aren't even legally married and they are pregnant."_

"_Don't care, Sam and Emily are not me and you and you will be wearing my ring when we make love Bells end of discussion."_

"_You're as bad as Edward."_

_He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder. "You know comparing me to the Popsicle is gonna get you nowhere honey. That stopped bothering me when you attacked me in the Taj."_

"_Grrrrr"_

"_Your growl could use some work sweetheart."_

"_You are such a jackass Jacob Black."_

"_Yeah, but I am your Jackass Bells and you know it and besides...if it is just a piece of paper as you have said to be a hundred times what is the big deal. It is not like I want an elaborate production or anything. Jeans and barefoot on the beach is fine with me. I just want you to have my last name. Hell it's not even like I am asking you to drop the Swan."_

"_Jake, I just don't want us to end up like my parents."_

"_So you are saying you're Renee flighty as hell? Or is that I am Charlie? Not that I would mind that Bells. Your Dad is a good man always has been."_

"_No that is not what I am saying?"_

"_So you are saying you want a life outside the Rez that me loving you is not enough that our families are not enough."_

"_I am not saying that either."_

"_Well I tell you what Bells. If you can come up with a legit reason for us not to get married. I will reconsider my position until then go to sleep. Some of us have patrol after breakfast."_

Bella knew none of her arguments were valid because the arguments she used had more to do with her parents but the idea of marriage frightened her even with Jake. What if she was more like Renee then she thought. After seeing her life as Bella Cullen she certain she was more like Renee then she cared to admit.

She was transported again to First Beach to another wedding. Just as Jake had promised it was a simple affair and she couldn't help but giggle at Jake and his brothers. Khaki cargo shorts and white button down shirts open at the neck and no shoes. Alice would have flipped at the sight of Bella in the cotton dress she wore and her simple bouquet and the simple ballet flats she wore but she had never seen herself more beautiful as her father delivered her to Jacob and smiled as he put her hand in his.

The words Jake spoke to her were beyond beautiful beyond anything she had ever expected him to say.

"_Bells, I never thought we would ever see this day a year ago today you were suppose to marry someone else and I had given up on the dream I had since I was five years old. My dream to marry the pretty girl with the pale skin and beautiful brown eyes right here on First Beach. I held onto that dream for a long time and now my dream is coming true. When I was trying to think of what to say to you here today I went and asked Dad what kind of vows you make to the woman who is your whole world and he said I had already made every vow that any man could make to the woman he loved and that this was just for show. But the more I thought about it the more I realize this is not for show but this is my opportunity to show you how I feel about you in front of the people who love us and make those private vows a public declaration. So with that in mind this is what I came up with._

_Bells I vow to take care of you no matter what comes our way. I vow to be the best husband and father I can be. I promise to protect you and our children until the last breath leaves my body. I promise to be the man you need always. I will never keep anything secret from you EVER and I will let you decide for you yourself what is best for you. I love you Bells, always have always will it is as simple as that. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

She watched as they were married and as the sun set fell over the beach their reception began. There was a bonfire complete with the tribe's stories. Food as far as Bella could see lined tables. She watched Sarah as she watched her son and the man that he had become. The man that Bella now knew she loved more than anyone in the world because above all else he let her be herself.

:"He is a good man Sarah. The best among us. He has a purity of spirit only matched by Seth Clearwater. He loves his brothers and sisters in equal measure. He was born to be Alpha of this pack. He takes care of Billy with a gentleness that is unmatched and he loves you still. He talks about you all the time and will no doubt do so with his dying breath. How I could ever walk away from him I will never know. Never understand. I am sorry."

"Darling Daughter, as I said all will be revealed to you in time now we have a few more stops and then you must return to my son and Edward and give them your decision."

They were transported again. This time Bella found herself heavily pregnant.

"_Told you Bells."_

"_Yes, yes you did Jake, but what I don't understand is why Sue and Carlisle are just now seeing the second baby."_

"_Dr Fang and Sue both say that happens sometimes."_

"_But we are six months in and have no money for the extra stuff that this second baby will require."_

"_Don't worry Bells," Jake said as he rubbed her belly resting his large warm hand against his children. "We will make due as always." _

Next she saw her vision on the mountain in living color. It was no longer a dream. Her beautiful raven hair children were playing with her family and she was watching from above. This time when they beckoned to her there was no hesitation. Just like that night in the Taj she ran and launched herself into Jacob's waiting arms as the children played with Charlie and Renee and Billy looked on close by. They didn't fade from view until Vision Bella had been thoroughly kissed and she was grinning from ear to ear.

It was in that moment after the second vision faded and Bella grew weary that she knew her choice and she was ready to go back. As she lay on the ground and began to drift Sarah spoke one last time.

"Darling Daughter it is time for us to part ways for now. Remember no matter your choice there will be struggles and strife because for every decision right or wrong there is always a consequence. Give my family a hug for me and tell them I miss them and I watch over them always."


	5. Consequences

Jake had lost count of the nights he had sat by Bella's bedside sleeping holding her hand. He spent his days dealing with fall out of Bella's choices. First, there was Charlie. He had talked to his Dad after Charlie, Sue went to bed, deciding to wait until the next afternoon after lunch, and Charlie had had a few beers. With a watchful eye Jake saw his Dad feed Charlie four beers before Jake could even realize what he was doing. Billy gave him a slight nod of the head to tell him it was time. Jake joined Charlie on the couch as Billy began to speak Jake nodded to Seth to head outside.

"Come on Charlie. Let's go outside and sit on the porch. Jake and I have something to talk to you about." Billy said as he wheeled towards the door.

"What? Why can't we talk in here?"

"Because there is something you will need to see after we are done talking and you can't see it in here."

"Okay." Charlie said following Billy outside and sat in the deck chair on Sue's porch. Billy sat next to him and Jake took his position at the porch railing. "Okay, so what is this about? Bella?"

"Sort of, but not really. Do you remember those bonfires Mom and Dad would drag us to as kids were Dad would tell the tribal legends?"

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with Bells?"

"I am getting to that. Hold your horses' old man. Do you remember the legend of the spirit wolves Charlie?"

"Yeah, but once again how does your tribal fables have anything to do with Bells?"

"I said it sorta did Charlie but it has to do more with Jake and the Cullen's then it does with Bella. The legends of the spirit wolves and the cold ones are true Charlie."

"The hell you say Billy Black you are drunk."

"I swear to they are true and I have not a drop today. Jake I think it is time."

Jake bounded down the steps where Seth joined him at the foot of the stairs where they both started stripping. Charlie stood up to leave. Not at all interested in Billy's tall tales.

"Jake, Seth what the hell are you doing? Put your clothes back on? Jake..." That was the last out of Charlie's mouth before the ripping started and before in the place of Jake and Seth stood to giant wolves. "Billy, please tell me I am drunk and that is the reason your son and my future step son just turned into giant fucking wolves"

"Fraid not Charlie. I told you the legends were true."

"But...if that is true then the cold ones? That is who has been killing the hikers?"

"Yes Charlie."

"The Cullen's?"

"No Charlie you remember the cold ones that my Granddad made that treaty with, the ones who only consume the blood of animals."

"Vaguely."

"That is the Cullen's Charlie."

"And you have known about this how long?"

"Since the first boy phased."

"When was that?"

"Shortly after the Cullen's arrived in Forks."

"Before Bella moved here, so you knew before she started dating Edward what he was?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"Did Jake know?"

"Not until he phased after the Cullen's left the first time."

"So who knew?"

"The Council and the rest of the wolves."

"You and Harry both knew and you did nothing to protect my daughter."

Charlie, I did all I could I swear. The rest of the council and the pack would not allow me to tell you anything. I tried to tell her he wasn't safe but she would not listen to my warnings."

"Wait, the accident in Phoenix It wasn't an accident was it?"

"No, Charlie and before you ask the only thing I know is it was an attack by another vamp. The Cullen's saved her. The rest you will have to ask Bella."

"When Harry went out looking for 'bears' he knew what it was we were really looking for and Bella knew too? Billy just nodded his head. "So everyone in my life has been lying to me even Sue?"

"Sue only found out after Harry died and she took his place on the Council. She and I have always wanted to tell you."

Billy was expecting Charlie to hit him but when it came it was still a surprise and Billy managed to lift his head before the chair hit the deck. He watched from the ground as Charlie pulled out his service pistol and started yelling and shooting. The boys were running around the wild shots. Billy was stuck where he was until Charlie stopped shooting or ran out of bullets. Sue who was inside checking on Bella ran down the stairs and flung open the door to see Billy lying on his back in the chair feet dangling in the air. Charles was shooting at the boys. "Charlie Swan you put that gun away right now. What are you doing? Those boys have done nothing to be shot are for. They both love your daughter very much and it wasn't for both of them she would be dead."

She watched in horror as his next shot almost hit Seth. "Charlie put that gun down or I will never speak to you again. I swear it."

He turned around and looked at Sue. Seeing her serious expression, he placed the gun in her outstretched hand He went inside. Jake phased back and sent Seth on patrol while he got Billy up and took him home. Telling her he would return as soon as his Dad was settled. By the time he had returned Charlie had gotten drunker than Jake had ever seen him. After a bottle whiskey, he passed out at Sue's kitchen table. Sue said he had threaten to go burn the Cullen house to the ground with them inside and called Harry every name in the book before passing out.

Jake took him upstairs and dumped him in Sue's bed. He made him as comfortable as he could and left the room feeling guilty as hell. He had let Charlie down by not protecting Bella better. He knew that. Lost in his own thoughts he almost ran into Sue coming down the steps.

"Whoa, Jake."

"Sorry Sue," he said as he reached out to steady her.

"Jake, try not to worry. Charlie will forgive you, Seth, Leah, Bella, and Billy."

"Sue, it's not me I am worried about. Charlie. I have never seen him that upset. He wasn't angry he was devastated. I don't know how he will ever get over it."

"Well Jake put yourself in his shoes. Quil and Embry keeping this big a secret with your daughter's life hanging in the balance. How well would you take that? I know Billy did everything he could to get the council and the pack to let him tell Charlie just what kind of danger Bella was in, but Old Quil was so adamant about outsiders not knowing and Harry well...Let's just say Harry Clearwater better be glad he was dead when I found out he didn't stick up for his daughter or his best friend. Don't get me wrong I loved Harry but Harry was easily influenced especially by Old Quil. Charlie will be fine once he gets over the initial shock and has a chance to talk to Bella about it."

"And if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will Jake. Carlisle believes that, as do I. We believe the force of the imprint along with the fear of losing you has sent her into a coma. She is not hurt and there is no swelling of the brain. Try not to worry. She will return to you soon. I am gonna hook Charlie up to some fluids and try to keep him hydrated. Why don't you go on downstairs and check on Billy. I will be down as soon as I change Bella's bags and I will fix lunch. I know you boys are hungry after all that phasing and running."

That had been two weeks ago and Jake was running on fumes at this point. Alice and Edward had left town a week ago after another visit from Jake.

"Carlisle, those two were supposed to be gone a week ago."

"I know Jacob bout they are dragging their feet."

"Well I would be glad to solve the problem."

That is when Edward decided to make an appearance.

"I told you Carlisle I am not leaving until Bella wakes up. I don't understand why you let her go stay with those dogs anyway."

"Edward, they are not dogs and you will go to Alaska with Alice and Jasper by the end of the week or I will let Emmett and Jacob escort you there. It is your choice."

Edward visibly balked at the thought of Emmett and Jacob escorting him to Denali. "You cannot do this Carlisle what about the Volturi and their threats to us and Bella."

"Well, we will just have to deal with it if and when the time comes. But you will leave here."

"But she is my singer Carlisle."

That is when Carlisle got in his face.

"Yes, my son I am well aware she is your singer. I know what that is like but I taught you better. Esme was my singer too but I NEVER manipulated her the way you have Bella."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You really want to discuss this in front of Jacob, Edward?"

"Why not I have nothing to hide."

"Don't worry Doc I have known all along he has used his vampire mojo on her."

"I did not know until Rose informed me the extent to which he had been manipulating her. You had Alice kidnap her to keep her away from Jacob. You took her engine apart once again to keep her from Jacob. If she loved you the way you claimed she did one has wonder why you worked so hard to keep them apart."

"Are you saying she doesn't love me?"

"No Edward that is not what I am saying at all but I am saying you used your vampire abilities to keep her close and confused about things. You left her without one thought of what it would do to her. Leaving her in the woods alone where anything could have gotten her was bad enough but then you decide you couldn't live without her so you run off to Italy to get yourself killed and of all the foolish things Alice brings her to Italy to save you.

And what do you do when you return. You drew her back in without a second thought. Even though you knew what your leaving did to her and how she had fallen for Jacob. Yes, Edward she fell for Jacob while we were gone and instead of setting her free to live a human life you say you wanted for her. You continued to pull her in deeper using the threat of the Volturi to keep her from where she really wanted to be."

"But Carlisle she said she wanted to be one of us."

"I know she did Edward but I also noticed some changes in her since Jacob was injured and then you sent the invitation after she asked you not to"

"And he ran like the child he is."

It was all Jake could do not to go over there and rip him apart and burn him to ash right there in the Cullen's pristine living room.

"See Edward you are missing the point. When Jake left Bella changed and you and Alice were so wrapped up in what you two wanted that you failed to notice that this marriage, this elaborate wedding wasn't something she wanted. Who knows what would have happened if you had not taken away her options. You don't know she may have stayed with you but now you will never know because I refuse to let you continue to manipulate that poor girl any longer, so you will go to Denali or you will no longer be under my protection. Go finish packing I expect you to be out of here by the end of the week."

Edward left in a blur but Jake had a feeling it would not be the last they saw of Edward Cullen but when he returned. Jacob would end him if ever interfered in Bella's life again without her permission.

"Jacob, I must apologize for Edward's behavior. He has never been in love before."

"I have been in love for a long time, Carlisle. Longer than I even realized but for the life I cannot figure why the imprint happened that day and not the times before when my wolf has seen her."

"Have you discussed it with your father or the Elders?"

"Dad is having a hard time right now. He and Charlie are not speaking at the moment and he is stressed that Charlie may never forgive us."

:"I understand. Well I have been researching that as I am curious about the whole imprinting thing and I think I could have a theory for you. If you have time."

"Well, I have to be on patrol in an hour but I have nothing planned. Sue has banned me from Bella's bedside for the day. Something about me needed a proper sleep in a proper bed."

"She's right. You look tired. Would you like to go outside to talk?"

"Sure, sure."

"I need to get a few books from my office I won't be a moment." With a blur, he was off and within seconds, he was back. "Shall we sit on the back porch with these?" He said indicating the books he had under his arm. Jake followed him outside taking a deep breath when they emerged onto the massive deck causing Carlisle to throw his head back and laugh as his exposed skin sparkled as the sun's rays hit him.

"I will never get used to that." Jake said as he watched with awe as the rays of light hit Carlisle's face.

"I am sorry my young friend sometimes when I am at home and we are by ourselves I tend to forget."

"I wish I could forget. Well I used to be able to forget sometimes.

"It must be difficult living with a whole other being just under your skin and sharing space in your head."

"It has never been difficult for me and that is the real problem sometimes I feel less human than the rest. It has been difficult for them not Sometimes I feel like I am going to lose myself and I did for a while I was gone. I forgot what it was like to be human."

"You were born to it son. You are so much like Ephraim. Strong yet full of compassion and caring for his people and those he loves. It radiates from you that warmth. Those are very human traits Jacob. Rose has told me the things you have done for Bella especially when we left when the rest of the wolves were ready to write her off you never did. Even when she hurt you, you still had to protect her that is also very human. Don't ever doubt that."

"Bella used to say the same thing that I carried my own warmth. But part of me thinks that when I changed I lost those parts of myself that made Bella want to be around me. I became harder less able to be the person she needed me to be. "

"Oh, please do quit whining Pup you are giving me a headache."

"Rose, please."

"No, Carlisle. Jacob, do you regret one minute you have spent with her."

"Maybe, I have hurt her and I never wanted to be like...I never wanted to hurt her."

"You never wanted to do to her what Edward did right?"

"Yep."

"What makes you think you are anything like Edward?"

"I forced her to kiss me."

"Trust me my dear brother never forced Bella to do anything and trust me when I say dear Isabella wanted to kiss you otherwise she would have let my brother and husband separate your head from your body. She just denied the truth to herself."

"You ready to go Rosie?"

"Emmett, what did I tell you about calling me Rosie?"

"Only in the bedroom and never in public?"

Jake smiled at the banter between the two as they took off to hunt. It reminded him of the time he had spent with Bells before Edward had come back and ruined it all.

"Not that I mean to rush you but I have to spell Sam in half an hour and I can't be late. He has a checkup with Sue after his shift. This is the first time he has phased since our fight."

"You are so young, yet you carry such a great burden and I am sorry for our part in that burden."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course."

"Did you know when you came back here that this would happen to us?"

"No, I didn't. The last time we were here your great-grandfather was already a wolf, there was already a pack. By the time, I realized that the pack was recreating itself. It was too late for our leaving to make any impact. The first indication we had of your phasing or the possibility was at prom but we did not know for sure."

"Would you have left if you had known sooner?"

"Of course we would have. Sit and I will show you what I have found."

Jacob sat in the deck chair and watched Carlisle open what looked like two ancient texts on the table.

"Tell me Jake what do you know about vampires and their abilities?"

"I know some have special ones but that is about all I know."

"Yes, some vampires have special abilities like Edward and Alice. Well these special abilities are present in the vampire as a human and are enhanced as the change occurs. And we know for a fact that Bella already blocks most vampire abilities, based on that fact I have done some research and found that Bella is most likely what we refer to as a shield. As you can see here they are very rare and highly prized. If this gets out the Volturi will come for her I can guarantee it."

"And this has to do with the imprinting how?"

"That is the fascinating part after several days of research and a few phone calls I think Bella blocked the imprinting from happening in the meadow and every day after that up until the day of the wedding."

"So why then?"

"I don't know perhaps you disappearing and then coming back combined with her growing doubts about the life she wasn't sure she wanted anymore opened her up to the possibility of it all. The life with you that she wanted but was too afraid to reach for."

"So you are saying she was always meant to be my imprint and Edward's singer."

"It looks that way."

And you say this information could cause the Volturi to come here and change her themselves?"

"Absolutely, she would be a valuable asset to any coven."

"Can you get me copies of this info before you leave? Also I will need everything you have on the Volturi themselves. I need to know what we are dealing with exactly before they show up here."

"I will help anyway I can but they won't be here for a while maybe even generations. Time doesn't move the same way for us as it does you."

"No but if they do decide to come sooner rather than later I want us to be prepared by knowing what we will be facing."

"Of course," Carlisle said as he shook his head. "So much like Ephraim."

In the two weeks since that conversation, Jake had been patrolling as much as he could. He had put Billy to work compiling Carlisle's research and searching the tribe's archives for more information on Bella's abilities and those of the Volturi. He was tired, worried, and hungry. Sue came down and fixed lunch for he and Seth. As Jake ate he went over battle strategies in his head. Jasper and Emmett had become very valuable assets when it came to asking questions and testing theories. He had managed to keep that fact from Charlie however because he was still pissed at the Cullen's and he wasn't getting over that fact any time soon. He and Seth ran patrol till dark. They phased out and headed for the house.

Charlie was sitting on the porch with a beer can in hand. Jake nodded to Seth indicating for him to go inside and let him handle Charlie and Seth happily complied.

"What's up Charlie? Bella okay?"

"Don't really know son. She is still lying there but it is like she is not there at all."

"Sue and Carlisle both say she will wake up any time now Charlie."

"I don't like that he is treating my daughter."

"Charlie listen I get it okay but he would never hurt Bella. Hell he saved my life. He is a good person whose only crime is being undead and that wasn't his fault. He is doing everything he can to protect her."

"He shouldn't have let that son of his get involved with her in the first place. He should have taken them away before she ever figured out what they were."

"Agreed but then Bella would have probably died three years ago in the accident with that guys van or some rogue vamp would have turned her before now or worse because it is not just Edward attracted to the scent of her Charlie."

"Ignore me hell. I just don't get it was I really that bad of a parent that she wanted to turn into someone cold and dead just to get away from me. Is that what it was Jake?"

"Charlie she was dazzled by him and then manipulated into staying and marrying him, but I promise you I will protect her no matter what happens when she wakes up. I will make sure nothing happens to her and she will live a long happy life and give you lots of grandchildren."

"You don't think she will choose to be with him do you in the end?"

No and neither does Carlisle. He thinks the imprint is too strong."

"So I guess that means you will be giving me those grandchildren you just spoke of?"

"Maybe, maybe not that is up to Bells."

"You would let her go even if it killed you?"

"Yep."

"You love her that much?"

"Yep."

"I am not sure my daughter is worthy of that kind of devotion but I do appreciate it."

"Charlie just give her a chance to explain it. I don't know all her reasons but I do know she loves you."

"I wish I had as much faith in her as you do Jake."

"It will come Charlie, you will see."

Jake went inside took and shower, ate and resumed his place by Bella's bedside. Days passed and then weeks. By month's end Charlie had all but given up hope that his daughter would awaken and explain herself. Jake spent every night by her bedside except on the nights Charlie and Sue forced him to sleep in Leah's room. Leah had taken off for Seattle not long after the Cullen's left. Jake allowed her the space and time she needed to heal. His only requirement was if the pack ever needed her she was to return to La Push immediately. She was happy with that even if Sam wasn't. While Sam was laid up he had a lot of time to think about things and he had even discussed some of things with Emily about their situation. How even though he loved her and felt a pull towards her his heart in large part still belonged to the girl that had stolen it before monsters and magic interfered in their lives. Emily had said she understood but Sam knew better. No one understood what it was like for him. He wanted one woman and his wolf demanded another.

Jake had been the only one to understand where he was coming from but even he wouldn't let him see her before she left. He wouldn't let him tell her how he really felt before she left. He was right when he said it wasn't fair to Leah to tell her that he still loved her. She would never get past all this if he did that in his mind Sam knew that but his heart still hurt that she left without so much as a backward glance in his direction.

What Sam didn't know is Leah was in the same boat. Seeing him lying there on the ground broken had done something to her. All the anger left her and it was replaced by an intense sadness. As she went through Sam's imagines in her mind. Imagines that used to make her angry she realized his heart or a large part of it belonged to her but she also knew she would have to be content with just that the knowing because nothing could change their reality, so she packed her bags and headed to Seattle with many tears and fears. She was determined to make her Sam proud of her even if they never shared another moment together he would always have a big part of her heart.

After two months of long nights and even longer days. Jake was on the verge of collapse but he had the feeling Bella was going to wake up soon and that life was about to get even more complicated when she woke up. He fell asleep with his head across Bella's stomach and her hand in his.

Bella awoke with a shuddering breath and reached her free hand toward Jacob's sleeping head ready to give him her answer but not sure she was ready for the consequences she knew would follow. Holding her breath she finally touched his head and waiting for him to open his eyes and look at her.


End file.
